Finally Home For Christmas
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: The Final Trilogy to Homeless on Christmas. Troy and Gabriella are together, and raising their two daughters who are seven and three, and taking each day, step by step. but Troy can't help to think something bad might happen. can he save his family?
1. Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella layed in bed with their three year old daughter Charli. They had her when Haylie was just four. Gabriella was sleeping on the left side, and Troy had his arm across both her, and the little angel in the middle of the bed that won't sleep in her own bed. Charli's eyes opened, and sat up, "this is nuts." It was in the middle of the night. she looked over at her mother sleeping, and crawled ontop of her, "Mommy.. are you awake?" Gabriella was breathing in and out. Charli sighed rolling over to her father, and crawling on his stomach, and rolling the blankets off of him. "Look alive." Troy rubbed his eyes, looking at the beautiful three year old that looked just like Gabriella. he played with her hair, "Sweetheart, it's 3 in the morning, this has been happening too much."

Charli bit her lip, "I'm sorry, but I'm too hot." Troy sighed, "How about If I go lay with you in your big girl bed?" she shook her head, "No, big bed." he sighed, "Honey, why won't you tell daddy what's wrong with your big girl bed?" she stretched her arms out, "It not big like daddy and mommy's bed.."

Troy sighed, "Sweetie, come on..." he picked her up, standing on his feet. Charli nestled her face in his neck, hugging his neck tightly, "Daddy no...me stay here...no monsters in here." Troy chuckled, "come on...I'll scare the monsters away." Charli hugged him tighter, "But Johnny will get mad." He looked at her, "Baby girl, whose Johnny?" She bit her lip, "He's a monster who likes to hide in my closet and follow me to playschool." Troy sighed, "want me to talk to him?" Charli thought about it, then nodded slowly. Troy smiled, hugging her close. "Okay let's go." When they went in Charli's room, Troy sat her on the bed and then proceeded to the closet and opened the door. He had to pretend that he was talking to an actual 'monster'. "Okay...uh Johnny, you need to stop scaring charli-"

Charli giggled, "Daddy, he's not there." Troy looked at his daughter, "then where is he?" she pointed to behind the closet door, "He said that he's going to lock you in there." Troy chuckled lightly, stepping out of the closet and shutting the door. "There now he can't." Charli bit her lip, "He wants to hide under my bed now..."

Troy chuckled tiredly, bending down to the floor, under the bed. "Okay Johnny, you need to stop scaring my charli, so she can sleep in her big girl bed." Charli giggled, "he wants you to make me some ice-cream." Troy chuckled, "Okay that's it." he picked her up, and began tickling her. she began laughing out loud. "Daddy!" she squealed. he smiled opening her covers, and tucking her in, "Now, Goodnight baby girl, you have preschool in the morning." Charli giggled, "Me first day." he nodded, "Your gonna do so well." he tucked her in, and kissed her forhead. "Goodnight, I love you." he was about to turn the lamp off, "Can I keep the night light on?" he smiled, "Yes." he kissed her forhead, "goodnight." he was about to walk out the door, "Daddy, Bugs Bunny! I need him to sleep with!"

Troy smiled, walking to the pet net hanging above the toybox where she kept all her stuffed animals. He grabbed the bugs bunny who was smiling with a carrot in his mouth. Troy handed it to his little girl, who in turn hugged it with all her might and snuggled into her covers. He kissed her forehead again, walking slowly out. Just as he almost got, Charli screamed again, "DADDY! JOHNNY'S BACK! HE'S ROCKING MY BED BACK AND FORTH!"

Troy sighed coming back into the room. "baby girl-" she whimpered, "me want to sleep with you and mommy." Troy sighed, "okay, but this is the last night princess." she nodded as he lifted her out of the bed. he knew this wasen't going to be the last night, cause every night before he said was the last, but he just couldn't say no to that face.

**TGTGTGTG**

The Next Morning, Gabriella was up early with Charli getting breakfest ready. Charli was already dressed for her first day of preschool, with her dora backpack on and eating cookie crisp cereal. Gabriella kissed her forhead, "You excited for school?" Charli nodded, "me have my pencils, my erasers, my everything! me excited!" Gabriella giggled, "Well that's good, I'm gonna go see if your sisters ready." Gabriella walked into Haylie's room, and she was looking at the necklace that Troy had given her when she was three. "Hey, what are you doing?" Haylie bit her lip, "mommy, what happened to daddy's parents?"

Gabriella sighed, "Sweetie, that's a question to ask your father...it's his story to tell." Haylie nodded, looking at the necklace again, then she jumped down from her bed. "I'm gonna ask him now!" Gabriella was about to say that Troy was asleep but Haylie was fast and she was already in her parents room. She crawled onto the bed and jumped on Troy's stomach, waking him instantly with a groan, "Oh...!" Troy groaned, grabbing her, "Hey...munchkin..what was that for?" Haylie giggled, "Daddy what happened to my grandma and grandpa?" Troy looked at her, then his eyes moved to Gabriella who had just walked into the room but was leaning against the wall by the door. "She asked me too, but I thought-I thought that you should tell her." He nodded solemnly, looking back at the curious seven old.

"Hayl," he started but before he could say anything else, he sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" Gabriella straighted, "Shit! The kitchen! Charli!" She turned to run down the stairs, Troy hopped out of bed and ran after her. Haylie following but hanging on to Troy's hand as well. "Charli!" Gabriella yelled, seeing the three year old standing at the gridle with pancakes dripping off the hot surface. "Mommy me cooking!"

Troy's eyes went wide, and grabbed Charli turning off the stove. he sat Charli on the counter. "Charli, you don't ever do that by yourself." Charli giggled shrugging, and wrapping her small arms around his neck, "okay." she pecked his lips, jumping off the counter with a little help form Troy running to the living room. Gabriella held Haylie close to her. Troy leaned against the counter. It was like deja vu all over again. the day his parents died.. he just he couldn't relieve it again. Gabriella bit her lip, "haylie, why won't you go get dressed." Haylie nodded running to her room. Gabriella walked over to Troy, hugging him close, "you okay?" he breathed in, "I Just.. I don't wanna lose any of you that way." Gabriella turned his head to face him, "hey.. you won't ever..ever lose us.."

Troy sighed, smiling small, "that's what I'm afraid of...I don't want anything to happen to you." Gabriella kissed his lips reassuringly, "Why don't you stay home today...have a rest. You work really hard." He shook his head, "No I'm fine-" "Troy," Gabriella said, "come on...you can take one break...your boss will understand." Troy sighed, "Okay...I'm trusting you." Gabriella smiled, "glad you do, now rest...okay? I'll drop off the girls and then head to work and then be back at 12 for a lunch date with you..." Troy smirked, "a little something after lunch?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "no ...we have enough kids." "For now."

Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips. both Haylie and Charli come in with their clothes on, backpacks, and lunch ready to go. "were ready mommy." Haylie held Charli's hand. Gabriella smiled, bending down to their height, "alright girls, Haylie, you hold haylie's hand when you walk into school, alright." Haylie nodded, "Got it momma." they both ran to their father hugging him, 'We love you daddy." Charli smiled. he smiled, "I love you." he kissed her small cheek, he looked at haylie, "and I love you." he kissed her forhead. they ran to the car, and Gabriella smiled kissing his lips fully, "I love you, take it easy, okay? promise me you'll take it easy. I'll worry about you."

Troy sighed, kissing her on her lips, "I promise I'll take it easy all right..." Gabriella squinted her eyes, but nodded with a smile. "I love you...I'll be back at lunch." Troy nodded, "Go, you'll be late...I'll be fine." As soon as they left, Troy collasped on the couch, leaning his head over the back of it. His eyes closed as he took calming breaths through his nose, "It won't happen...it won't happen..." he told himself; trying to convince himself that there won't be a fire. His famiy won't be taken from him again. Not this time.

About an hour later, Troy had fallen asleep, his body stretched over the length of the couch. His sleep wasn't restful. His body twitched, and sweat lined every inch of him; his head flopped back and forth and side to side on the arm of the couch, "No...mo-mom...no..." his eyes were shut tightly as he mumbled words that he had said the day of the fire. It was like he was reliving it. But...he wasn't a child...

_(Dream)_

_The flames engulfed the house, the fire trucks spewed water from hoses, but the flames only seemed to have gotten bigger and angier. His eyes were huge as he felt himself run toward the madness. "MOM!" he yelled, he pushed passed the firemen trying to keep him from running inside, he got as far as the door, then he felt two arms grab him. He struggled, "Let...let me go!" he yelled, kicking and screaming. "No! You need to come back where its safe!" "NO! MY MOM AND DAD IS IN THERE!" he yelled/screamed as he kicked harder, getting free and disappearing into the flames._

_It was hot as hell. Maybe it was Hell itself that had invaded his home and started to claim it for itself, he squinted his eyes against the heat; making his way toward what he knew as the living room. This felt the same...but different at the same time. He crawled along the floor, coughing as he called out names, that's when he saw a hand lying still on the floor. It was petite and tanned. "No..." he whispered, grabbing the hand. It was both burning hot and clammy. "No..." he turned over the body, looking into the still face and dead eyes of Gabriella. "NO! BRIE!" that's when the whole scene changed. Suddenly it wasn't his childhood home that was burning...it was his. His familie's. "BRIE! NO!" he cradled her against his chest, tears cascading down his face. "BRIE! BRIE!" _

_(End Of Dream)_

"Brie...BRIE!" he yelled, thrashing his head side to side. Two hands grabbed both sides of his head while two more went to his arms, pinning them to his sides. "Troy! WAKE UP!" yelled a semi-distorted voice, he was breathing heavily, "Brie..." he sobbed out, "Brie..." "Dammit Troy!, Wake the fuck up!" a hand slapped his face hard, causing his eyes to open. He was looking up at the concerned faces of Sharpay and Brandon, "H-How...did you guys get in here?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Doi, key under the door mat." Brandon sighed, pushing Troy into a sitting position and plopping down next to him. "Gabriella asked me and Shar to check on you...she's worried."

Troy was still breathing heavy, his body was lined in sweat, and his hair was damp. Brandon nudged him, "Hey...you okay?" his eyes told him that he knew what he was dreaming out. Seeing as Brandon was the first one to know about Troy's past. Troy vaguely nodded, "I-I'm fine...just..." Sharpay sighed, "honestly your not fine, Troy...how about me and Brandon stay here with you till Gabi gets back?" That was the last thing he needed. He shook his head, "not necessary." She scoffed, "funny. Come on." "No." Brandon sighed, "Troy come o-" "NO!" he yelled shooting up from the couch, "I'm fine, leave me alone and go the fuck home!"

**TGTGTGTGTG**

later on that day. Troy was sitting in the living room, drinking some root beer till Gabriella walked in. "Hey." he stood up from the couch rushing over to her and holding her close. Gabriella held him. "Troy, what's a matter-" "I was so worried about you brie.. so worried." Gabriella looked at him, "I was worried about you too." he cupped her cheeks, kissing her fully and passionately on the lips. He pulled away, "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too.." she smiled, "I got to show you this new design I made." she giggled rushing over to the table, and pulling out her new design, "what do you think? be honest?"

It was a dress, it had a train in the back that flowed like a river and the skirt was layered with lace and satin and silk edges. The bodice and waist was something out of a Jane Austen novel, classic, but it had a modern twist to it. Troy smiled, taking the design in his hand as he examined it. "It looks like a wedding dress..." Gabriella smiled, "yeah...Sharpay wanted me to be the one to design her wedding dress." Troy's eyes went wide, "Sharpay's getting-to Brandon?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah...he proposed last week. I thought I told you." Troy shook his head, "No...I think I was absent that day." Gabriella giggled, "Well never mind, you know now...you want lunch." Troy nodded, going with her into the kitchen.

When she was about to turn on the stove, Troy got a flash of fire in his eyes from the dream-nightmare-he had earlier that afternoon. He grabbed her by the waist and pulling her back behind him as he turned off the stove. His chest was rising and falling heavily. "Troy what's wrong?" he fought the urge to fall to his knees. "Let's just have sandwiches...okay?"

Gabriella raised a brow, "Troy-" he pulled her close, crashing her lips onto hers. "Please, I.. I feel like having a sandwich day." Gabriella looked at him, but sighed and nodded, "okay, past me the bread?" he nodded, "of course." he turned to get the bread. Gabriella looked at him, sighing, she was really starting to get more worried about him, but she had to make sure she wouldn't worry him too much anymore, It would just hurt him more.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella, Haylie, and Charli were at Gabriella's Mother's house visiting. and Gabriella and her mother were looking at a catalogue of designs. "Mom, You got to help me with this wedding design... I am freaking out." her mother sighed, turning the stove on high cool, "Well, maybe you should ask sharpay what she wants, I mean it's her wedding." Haylie and Charli were running around the house tagging each other. "I don't know.. I.. I want it to be a suprise for her." Her mother smiled, "It'll come to you." she took a sip of her coffee, "I'll be in the bathroom." she stood up walking to the bathroom down the hall. Gabriella sighed running a hand through her hair. and Haylie bumping into the stove making the stove turn up very high.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and some workers had just got off their lunch break, and were headed back to work on some more building. Troy walked over to his tool box, and began taking his hammer and nails and started to climb the roof. "Be careful up there Troy." Troy nodded, "I konw John." he climbed to the top, hammering in the nails. he couldn't help but feel something is about to go wrong, but maybe he is just worried about Gabriella and his two girls. then he heard sirens go off, he looked up to see the fire department heading to Gabriella's mother's house.

His heart started hammering in his chest, "no..." he murmured, "John!" he yelled, climbing down the ladder and jumping from third to last rung. "Take over for me...I gotta go!" John looked at Troy, watching as his figure disappeared in the disappeared in the distance. "Sure man.." he muttered, "whatever..." he climbed the ladder, and started hammering in nails.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

"Girls!" Gabriella yelled, "Come here!" Haylie went into her mother's arms, seeing the soft out line of her with out stretched arms through the smoke. Gabriella looked at Haylie, well, felt her face. "Haylie, where's Charli? Where's your sister?" Haylie cried, "I-I don't know...she was right behind me mommy!" Gabriella hugged Haylie to her chest, "MOM!" she called through the smoke, before coughing violently because smoke had gotten into her lungs. "Ch-Charli!" she called, "mother!" "Gabi!" her mother's voice called, it was hoarse, "I'm here..follow my voice!" Gabriella lead Haylie out of the living room, getting down on their knees. "Follow me sweetie..." she said, "stay close." the sound of sirens were deafening. "Charli!"

**TGTGTGTG**

His feet pounded on the ground, his heart was in rhythm with each quickening step. He just hoped he wasn't too late; fire trucks and ambulances were gathering around the house. Stretchers were being prepared to carry the injured or worse...no! he wouldn't think like that. Gabriella and her mother would get the girls to safety. Nothing would happen to them. Nothing would...he saw the flames. Large and angry; like they came hell itself. He gulped, the flashback to his childhood home coming to his memory. Tears stung his eyes. He had to get in there.

The Fireman got the big hose, rushing towards the home and spraying it down. The police officer went to his car, "Were gonna need some more back up." he said into the walkie talkie. Troy's heart pounded, rushing pass the police, the paramadics, and the fireman. the Cop rushed after him, dropping his walkie talkie, "Son! Son! you can't go in there!" Troy struggled to get released from his grasp, "You don't understand! my family is in there!" The cop pulled him back, "You have to stay back!" "No!" he screamed. The cop looked at him, "Son, We can't risk losing you too.. just let us do our job." then there was screams heard from inside, the house close to caving in.

Troy pushed passed the officer, running toward the front door of the house, neighbors that gathered to watch the fire and the fireman tried to stop him but he just pushed them away as he ran inside. "Brie!" he said, coughing as the smoke instantly went into his lungs, "BRIE!" he crawled on the floor, as the smoke was rising. He heard crying, and coughing, "T-Troy..." a hacking cough. He crawled toward a corner of a wall; it was clogged with smoke, he felt around for body parts, finding Gabriella's hand, squeezing tightly as she squeezed back. "Brie.." he said, pulling her close, Haylie huddled into his chest.

He kissed her forehead. "where's Charli?" Gabriella sniffled, "I don't know! She was in the kitchen before this started!" Troy's heart hammered in his chest, "Okay, the door is opened..just follow the light pouring in..." he turned to Anita, "can you move?" she coughed, "a little, I'll just follow them." Troy nodded, "Go...I'll find Charli." Gabriella grabbed his arm, "the house is going to cave in!" "I don't care...I'm going to find our little girl!" Gabriella kissed his lips, but he pushed away, "Now's not the time I'm sorry.. now go!" the fire seemed to roar in his ears. As they crawled out, Troy crawled toward the kitchen, coughing into his arm and his began to water, "CHARLI!" he called, "Charli, come on! it's daddy!" He saw the source of the fire, it had devoured the whole kitchen, he strained his ears, trying to listen closely for Charli's cries or screams. He heard faint breathing. It had to be her.

Charli was coughing, losing breath. "da...da." he crawled over to her, a piece of wood falling on him. he hissed, It would leave nothing but a small scar. he went over to her. she was coughing, and her face was black. "da..da.." he nodded, "yes, it's daddy, come here baby, I'm getting you out of here, Hold on to daddy.." Charli's eyes were closing, "Daddy.. it too hot... me don't feel good." he shook his head, "come here, hold onto daddy, daddy won't let anything happen to you baby doll." Charli held onto her father, and he crawled towards the open door. he began coughing, Gabriella began crying, "Charli!" she held her close to her, Anita held Haylie in her arms. "Miss, you have to let her go.." Gabriella shook her head, "No! She's my baby! No!"

The paramedic sighed, still trying to take Charli from Gabriella's arms. "Miss...please, let us do our job." Gabriella had tears strolling down her face. Troy coughed, his face was black with soot, but not as black as Charli's was. "Brie...let...them have a look at her at least." Gabriella sniffled, wanting to kiss Charli on the cheek, but when she saw her baby girl's face, her eyes closed and she was barely breathing. "Charli!" she yelled, "Troy! She's not breathing!" His eyes went wide, crawling over to her. "Charli..." he whispered, taking the three year old from his wife. "Charli...come on...it's daddy..."-his voice cracked with emotion-"wake up for daddy." no stirring. Tears stung his eyes.

The Paramedics took her from Troy, "We have to take her now son, she could die if we don't.. she could be losing her heart rate." Troy nodded giving Charli to the paramedic. "Please, take care of my baby girl." They layed her on the Strecher. Troy held Gabriella in his arms, "Come here." he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forhead, "shh..It's okay." she began sobbing in his chest. They had Charli strapped down on the stretcher, and began hooking up breathing tubes, and wires to her. "her her heart is irregular, we have to get her to the hospital fast." they put her into the ambulance, and Troy held Gabriella in, with Anita afterwards and then Haylie and him.

They all sat around as Paramedics took care of Charli. they check the rest of them for anything else, but they were all fine. Anita held Haylie in her arms, as Gabriella held Charli's hand rubbing it gently. tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh baby, please be alright.. mommy could never live witrh herself for letting this happen to you.. this is all my fault.." she whispered.

Troy rubbed her shoulder, she sobbed. "Troy ..I-I'm scared.." he sighed, fighting the urge to sob out loud himself. "I know..I know..." Charli's breathing was low and unsteady, a paramedic had to move between Gabriella and her. "What are -what are you doing?" Troy asked, his voice cracking, the paramedic talked quickly, "attaching a heart moniter." Gabriella's eyes widened, "You don't think that she'll actually di-" Troy squeezed her shoulder and the paramedic sighed, "I know there's no such thing as a lost cause." The distraught couple looked at him, "I'll keep working on her until we get to the hospital...I swear it."

**TGTGTGTG**

When they got to the hospital, the paramedic was true to his word, he kept working on Charli until the doctor said he couldn't. Gabriella and Troy were in the waiting room now, awaiting the news. Maria had taken Haylie to the cafeteria, it was sure to be a less tense air. "Troy...I'm frightened...what-what if-" Troy grabbed her shoulder's gently, kneeling in front of her. "Brie, listen to me, do not say 'what if' please...don't say those words." Gabriella sniffled, "is-is this what you've been afraid of? For the last few days?" Troy looked at her, she sighed, grabbing his hand, "it's not hard to guess when you're having night mares, Troy...you scream."

He sighed, looking down at her hands, "I..I just don't want anything bad to happen.." Gabriella cupped his cheeks, "I'm afraid Troy, I'm very afraid, for us, for Charli.. I'm I have no idea what's gonna happen, I'm scared of losing her-" Troy crashed his lips onto hers, pulling away, "Please.. please don't think like that, we won't.. we can't lose charli.. she's gonna make it Brie.. she is.. I promise.." Gabriella looked at him, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder. he rubbed her back, she sighed, "I'm sorry.." he looked at her, "for what?" she bit her lip, "For scaring you like this, I..I don't know why your having nightmares Troy, and I'm scared for you, I'm worried about you.."

He sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder and rubbing her back soothingly. "I just...I have them because...I'm scared too." Gabriella tightened her hold on him, tears slowly cascading down her face. "Troy..." she whispered, "I love you...and I love our girls..." he hugged her tighter, "I know... I love all of you too." when they pulled away, Gabriella looked at the white clock on the wall, "What's taking them so long?" Troy shook his head, sitting in the chair next to her. Nothing much left to do but ...just waiting.

**TGTGTGTG**

_(Dream)_

_The flames licked at his skin, he felt the smoke invade his lungs as he coughed violently. "Brie!" he yelled, but the roaring of the hellfire seemed to drown out his voice. It was like the Devil himself came to take this house to hell with him. "Brie! Haylie! Charli!" he yelled again, crawling on the floor. He squinted his eyes to see through the smoke, he saw a hand and two little hands next to that..."No..." he whispered, grasping them all. "No...NO!" he yelled, the roof coming down. _

_(Abrupt End Of Dream)_

"NO!" Troy yelled, sitting bone straight in the chair, Gabriella had leaned against the wall with her head leaning over the side. She was still, so still, with her eyes twitching. Troy felt sweat line his forehead and his muscles twitch. He heard shoes clicking on the floor and he stood up, not wanting to wake Gabriella up. "Uh..." the doctor said, "are you okay, Mr Bolton?" Troy swallowed, nodding quickly, "Y-Yeah..just...is everything all right?" The doctor sighed, "we were able to stablize Charli, but her system...sometimes when a child-especially this young-goes through something as traumatic as a fire...their system temporarily shuts down to heal itself." Troy feared the worst, "wh-what do you mean?" "I mean, your daughter is in a coma."

"Wh-wh-wh..." there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow no matter how he tried. The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Mr Bolton..perhaps you and your wife and other daughter-" "Can I see her?" his voice cracked, the doctor sighed, "she's in ICU right now-" "I don't care...I want to see her." The doctor nodded, "sure...of course...this way."

he shook Gabriella, "Brie, Wake up.." he whispered, she rubbed her eyes, and looked at him, "Troy, what's going on?" he sighed, "come on, were going to see Charli." Gabriella nodded instantly, taking the blanket, and wrapping it around herself. The doctor led them to the ICU department, and showed them were Charli was laying. She layed on the bed in the glass room. Gabriella began to have tears, locking her elbow with Troy's. "Troy.. she's.. she looks so weak.." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy just stared at his little girl, lifting Gabriella's hand, and kissing it. The doctor sighed, "We don't know when she will wake up, or if she will wake up." Troy closed his eyes, how could he let this happen. Gabriella sighed, hugging Troy, "Troy.. I.. " she began sobbing into his chest. Troy sighed, holding her close, and kissing her forhead, "It's alright..it's alright...shh.." The machines and wire attached to her just kept beeping. she was breathing irregular, but at least she was breathing. Gabriella looked away from Charli, "I..I can't see her like this Troy.. I..I just can't.. It's.. it's too painful.. I.. I need to go check on Haylie.. are you coming with me?" she sniffled.

Troy looked at her, "I'm-I'm gonna stay here for a while...okay?" Gabriella nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm-it's just painful..." Troy nodded, cupping her cheeks, "it's fine, I understand." Gabriella bit her lip, hugging the blanket around her shoulders tighter. Troy sighed, walking into the room and sitting next to the bed and grabbing Charli's tiny hand. "Charli"-his voice cracked; seemed to be doing that a lot lately-"it's daddy...I'm sorry baby girl...I'm sorry that this happened to you..." tears stung his eyes, and he wiped the back of his hand on them. "Just...we need you. We all need you baby girl." The machines were the loudest thing in the room, Troy's voice was as quiet as Charli's breathing.

He squeezed her hand again, not saying anything. The doors opening made him look up to see a petite nurse walk in. Dark skinned, "Hello, I'm Taylor McKessie, I'm assigned to her room." Troy nodded, not saying as he looked back at the little girl laying so still on the bed. He sighed, his breath coming out shaky as he stroked her hair, "come on Charli...please...wake up."

Taylor sighed, "She can hear you..you know?" Troy bit his lip looking at her, tears shimmering in his eyes. "W-what?" Taylor nodded, "She can hear you, when your in a coma, your mostly in a black world.. you can't move, you can't talk.. but she can hear you, talking to her helps alot of the times, and will help her through her coma.." Troy looked at her, "How do you know this?" Taylor sighed, "When I was three, I went through the same exact thing she did.. I was in a fire, and was in a coma for about 2 weeks.. my dad, just kept speaking to me, and I finally pulled through.." There was silence, "It's just a suggestion, It could work.."

Troy nodded, "Thanks." she smiled leaning over Charli's bed, and sitting her up gently, and putting a clean pillow under her. "Do you need anything sir?" he shook his head, "No, all I want is for her to wake up." Taytlor nodded, "I'll pray for her." Troy nodded solemnly, "Thank you.." Taylor nodded, "well," she said standing up and flipping the covers over. Troy looked at her, Taylor smirked, "her muscles need to be exercised...they turn stiff if they're not." Troy nodded, watching as she moved her ankles in slow rotations and then bent her legs at the knees. It was about a three minute process.

Troy just stared at her, her breaths puffing up and down of her chest, and her eyes closed shut. he sighed, grabbing her small three year old hand. Taylor left to give the crying father and the small child in coma some privacy. Troy's voice cracked once more, he needed to stop doing that, "Charli... please wake up for daddy... please.. that's all I want is to see your beautiful brown eyes..." he stroked her hair. Charli was staring at him, but her eyes were closed, remaing stiff as before.

Troy sighed, "Baby.. I'll.. I'm going to buy you whatever you want and treat you like a princess when you get home." "Daddy." he thought he heard charli's voice, but then heard it again from the doorframe, and not from charli's lips. he turned to see seven year old Haylie walk in. he smiled sadly, "Come here baby girl." he reached his arms out for her. came over and he lifted her onto his lap. he held her tightly but closely.

She rubbed her nose. "Has she woke up yet?" Troy sighed, playing with her hair, "No baby girl, she hasen't.." she sighed, "Daddy, I'm sorry." "for what baby?" "for doing this to charli." he shook his head, "you didn't do this to charli.. your a good big sister haylie.." Haylie nodded hugging her father, "Can you tell me the story of grandpa and grandma now?"

"S...sure baby girl." Haylie leaned her head on Troy's shoulder, Troy looked at Charli; he was holding Charli's hand still as he spoke. "I-I was no more than Charli's age or close to your age...but, my parents they"-he sucked in a breath-"they died in a fire...just like the one-" his voice cracked and he turned his head. Haylie wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck and shoulder. "You don't have to finish daddy...it's scary for you." Troy smiled sadly, "yeah it is." "Mommy told me that..."

Troy sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Where is your mommy?" Haylie pointed outside the door, where Gabriella was leaning against the wall with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her face in her hands. Troy's heart broke seeing that. "Hayl, you stay with your sister all right?" the seven year old nodded, "Okay daddy...can I talk to her? Can she hear me?" Troy tousled her hair, "yes she can...just talk to her." his voice was hoarse and quiet.

Troy walked over to Gabriella. she looked up at him, "Hey.." she whispered, "hey." he sat down next to her, kissing her lips, and wrapping his arm around her. Gabriella covered herself more up, laying her head on his shoulder. "I..I just keep praying that's she's gonna be alright.. I can't stand to see her this way, especially it being close to christmas." Troy rubbed his hand down his face, "Don't remind me that it's close to christmas." Gabriella sighed, "I'm scared.. I'm so scared for her..." Troy sighed, rubbing her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay Brie.. she's gonna make it, the nurse told me all we need to do is talk to her, and she will be okay.." Gabriella sniffled, "I..I just can't go talk to her right now.. it's..it's too painful... please don't hate me for it Troy.."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, Baby, No, I will not ever hate you.. I understand completey, I have no idea how I'm able to hold myself together going in there and holding her." Gabriella sniffled, "Cause your stronger then me.." "No," he tilted her chin, kissing her lips, "Were stronger together.." Gabriella nodded, "I..I'm kind of tired Troy.. I.. I'm gonna lay down."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Okay...you want your mom to take you home?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah...you'll stay here with Charli?" Troy bit his lip and nodded, "I'll never leave her side-you take Haylie home and both of you get some rest." Gabriella nodded, hugging Troy one last time, and kissing his cheek. Troy kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I love you...I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella smiled sadly, "I'll be here...first thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Anita drove. Gabriella was too distraught, and Haylie was asleep in the back seat with her head against the glass. "Mom..." she whispered, Anita looked, "I'm sorry about your house-" "It's fine-" "no it's not.." Anita smiled softly, grabbing Gabriella's hand. "There's a homeless shelter down the road I'll stay there." Gabriella shook her head, "No." Anita looked at her from the corner of her eye, Gabriella nodded, looking straight ahead. "I want you to stay with us."

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy looked down at his baby girl, the machines still beeping. he sighed, stroking her hair back, "baby.. please..wake up." she was breathing tensefully, still stiff as before. Troy held her hand tightly, "Please.. please baby girl, all I want in the world is to see you smile.." he smiled, "I'm gonna sing you your favorite song.. alright." he began singing, _"I love the air that I am breathing, It's not a gift, just to be here now, to love life, and be there now, I've gotta see that smile, show me how to laugh again, show me how to laugh again." _he stroked her hair with his thumb, _"I've gotta see that smile, I know that we can find a way, to make a world, a brighter day, today.."_

he stopped singing, and looked down at her, "Baby.. please..wake up for daddy.." he grabbed her bugs bunny doll, and held it in her hand, "Here, I brought you bugs." he wrapped her hand around the bugs bunny doll, "he wants to see you smile... I want to see you smile, please show me those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. 11:30pm. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, and down his face. It was going to be a long night. "Your so grown up." said a voice, he jumped, looking behind him. Two luminescent and transparent figures were standing across from him, he felt his heart both stop and pump faster under his ribs. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, "She's beautiful.." it was a woman's voice who spoke.

Troy felt his palms begin to sweat, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. "Wh-who-" the male voice (he could barely see their faces) chuckled and chortled, "it's been a while hasn't it-ow!" The glowing, semi-faceless woman had smacked the man with her. "Don't frighten him Jack! Geez!" Troy's eyes widened, "J-Jack?" the two looked at him, at least he thought that they did. "M-my dad's name was Jack."

The lady smiled, "yes, and your mother's name was Lucille." Troy's eyes went wide, as both people came towards and into the light where he could see them more, "This can't be possible-" His mother nodded, "Yes, Impossible.. but we missed you so much deary." Troy blinked, "W-What are you doing here?" His mother smiled, looking at his father then back at him, "We came here to tell you that we are proud of what kind of man you had become." Jack smiled and added, "We are so proud of you of being a husband and a father."

"Those kids love you, and I'm sure you love them." Lucille added. Troy looked down at his little girl, "I'm crazy about my family, I'm scared I'm gonna lose them like..like I lost you.." "were gonna make her better Troy, were your guardian angels, even though we would love to meet her someday, that day isn't soon, she is still to young and has a life to live.." His mother smiled going over to the little girl and kissing her head.

Troy looked at Charli, "She looks...so helpless." Lucille looked at him, "Troy, she's only helpless if you want her to be." "What-" Jack clapped a cool, ghostly hand on his shoulder. "Son, what your mother means is..."-Jack paused as Troy waited for him to continue, but Jack only stared at his wife in confusion-"What do you mean?" Lucille sighed, "Your so thickheaded." She sighed again, walking over to her grown son. "She needs your help is what I mean, and you have to give it...but she will make it."

Troy sighed, "I hope so, I can't live without her being alright." Lucille smiled, "she will be..I promise you." Jack nodded, "Take care son, were needed back, we love you." Troy had tears rolling down his cheeks, "I love you too." Lucille smiled softly, holding onto jack's hand, and then dissapearing. Troy began crying. he layed his head beside her hand, still holding onto it, "please baby, wake up, please wake up baby doll." he looked at her, with tears in his eyes, "I would give anything just to see you smile." he began sobbing once more, but then Charli squeezed his hand gently, he looked up to find Charli's eyes fluttering, he gasped, "baby, wake up.. please.." her eyes fluttered gently open, "Daddy.." she croaked out.

"I'm here...daddy's here." Charli coughed, "I don't feel good, my throat hurts.." Troy stroked her hair, squeezing her hand. "Do you want some water?" she nodded a tiny nod, Troy kissed her forehead, going to the sink and getting her small glass of water. He returned to her bedside quickly, as if afraid he was dreaming. He didn't want to wake up from this dream. "Daddy..." Charli muttered, "where's mommy?" "She'll be here later, but its late right now." the young girl bit her lip, "Can you stay with me? There might be monster's in the closet." Troy chuckled, then his face turned serious as he stroked her hair again, "I'll always protect you." she smiled, then her face contorted in a yawn. "I love you daddy.." his eyes sparkled with tears. "I love you always...good night." he kissed her forehead; not letting go of her hand as he laid his head on his arm and let his eyes drift closed.

**TGTGTGTG**

the sun rose over the horizon. Troy had woken up, just staring at the little angel lying comfortably on the bed, Gabriella would be here soon. he hated to wake Charli up, but...he'd seen too much of the three year olds closed eyes. He wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes. "Sweetie...baby girl, Charli time to wake up." the little girl stirred and hugged Troy's hand to her chest as she turned to her side. He smiled, "come on mommy's gonna be here soon."

Charli looked up at him, "mommy?" she sat up. he nodded slipping from the bed, "Yes, Mommy is coming to see you.. " her eyes lit up, and smile grew 50 watts on her face. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she squealed. he smiled lifting her up, and sitting her on his lap, and kissing her forhead, "I'm gonna ask the doctor when you can go home" "wait, can you sing me the teddy bear song?" Troy nodded, _"Baby let me be, your loving teddy bear, put a chain around me neck, and lead me anywhere, oh let me be, oh let me be, your teddy bear, I just wanna be your teddy bear."_ Charli giggled, "Daddy me hungry."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back..." he brought Bugs Bunny to her, "here's Bugs." Charli's smile grew as she hugged him tighter. Troy caught the doctor, "hey uh...my daughter...Charli when can she-" "go home?" the doctor asked, interrupting him. T hey were standing in the hallway, Troy nodded, "yeah...see she woke up last night." "well it's great that she woke up, but her lungs suffered the most damage from smoke inhalation from the fire-" "I'm not asking-" "she'll have to have some tests to see if she can go home." Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She's a little girl...it's almost Christmas." the doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Mr Bolton...but it's protocol."

His chest constrcted, "She needs to be home...not here." The doctor sighed, "We're doing all we can-" "your not doing enough if you say she still needs to be here!" "Sir calm do-" "Don't tell me to be calm! My daughter needs to be home! With me, her mother, and her sister!"

The doctor sighed, "Sir, If we don't keep her a little bit longer, she's gonna be in and out of here for a long time-" "I don't care! she's my daughter! and I can take care of her myself!" He walked back into the room, closing the door, "Hey baby girl." she held on tightly to her bugs bunny with both arms hugging it tightly. "Hi daddy." he smiled walking over to her. Gabriella walked in holding haylie's hand. "Charli! my baby!" she ran to her lifting her up, "I am so happy your okay!" she hugged her, kissing her all over, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" she sat her on the bed, "Are you feeling okay?" Gabriella held her soft hand. Charli giggled, "me fine momma." Gabriella smiled kissing her forhead, "I love you." she turned to Troy, happy tears rolling down her cheeks, and she kissed kissed his lips fully but passionately, "and I love you! She's okay! she's okay Troy! she's okay!" she cried.

Troy hugged her tightly, "I love you too." his voice sounded millions of miles away. Gabriella pulled away, "what's wrong?" she whispered, Haylie was playing with Charli. Troy sighed, grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking into the bathroom to talk privately. "Brie...I-I asked the doctor when Charli could come home." Gabriella's eyes twinkled, "Soon?" he shook his head, "he didn't give me an answer he said that she still has damage to her lungs and that she needs to go through tests..." Gabriella's lips trembled, "but its so close to Christmas..." "I know" A small knock sounded at the door, "Daddy, Charli wants you to sing her the teddy bear song." Troy chuckled, Gabriella looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Teddy Bear song?" Troy shrugged, "She likes it..."

Gabriella smiled holding his hand walking back into the room. He sat down by her bed, "Ready for the teddy bear song?" Charli nodded, holding on tightly to her bugs bunny. "yes daddy." he chuckled, "Alright baby girl." he stroked her hair, "baby let me be, your lovin teddy bear, put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere, oh let me be, your teddy bear, baby let me be, your lovin teddy bear, oh let me be your teddy bear, your teddy bear, I just wanna be your teddy bear." Charli giggled, "I love that song daddy." he smiled kissing her forhead, "I love singing it to you." they were interupted by a knock on the door, and the doctor walking in with a smile, "Good news, we ran some test, and Charli is good to go home."

Troy's smile grew bigger, "Really!" The doctor nodded, "yes, just get her dressed and ready, and signed out, and we'll give you the prescription for the medicine she has to take." Troy nodded as the doctor left. Gabriella gasped, "Baby you get to go home with us!" she lifted up Charli in her arms. Charli held onto her mother, giggling.

**TGTGTGTG**

When they got back home from the hospital, Gabriella was first to go up on the porch with haylie behind her. Troy was holding Charli on his waist. "You ready to go inside." Charli looked up at the house, the house was just like the house that burnt, but a little bit bigger. her lip quievered, and she began whimpering and crying, she shook her head, "No.." he looked at her, "what's a matter?" she shook her head, "No.. No House.. House going to hurt me and burn me.."

"Hey.." Troy whispered, "hey..baby girl, look at me..." Charli looked at him, her eyes watering. Troy wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb, "Do you want me to stay out with you for awhile?" She nodded, hugging her arms around her father's neck and squishing Bugs Bunny between him and her. Troy rubbed her back and sitting on the porch. "Sweetie," he said, she whimpered. "Me no want to go into house...it going to hurt me." Troy sighed.

**TGTGTGTG**

Elsewhere, Anita was walking around the flea market. Shopping for Christmas presents for Haylie and Charli, she was at a table that had the cutest dresses. Picking up one that was pink with yellow flowers on it and a yellow ribbon just above the waist, she heard a voice. "I know you.." her spine went straight as an arrow and her blood curdled in her veins. She gulped, no, she thought. The voice spoke again, it was closer. "Anita right? Anita Montez? It was at a party...we met-" she turned, her eyes cold. "I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone els-" "no I'm sure I remember you, you were one hell of a good fuck."

Anita glared at him, "leave me alone please." she walked passed him, and he grabbed her wrist, "Say, how's the baby? she's about what, in her 20's now." Anita pulled her arm away, "Listen, She doesn't need you, alright.." he grabbed her wrist, "what's a matter." Anita sighed, "Please, just-" "I want to see my daughter." Anita narrowed her eyes, "Just leave James..Leave." he pulled her arm away, "I'll find her.. don't think I will, and when I do find her.." he lowered his mouth to her ear, "I am gonna hurt her like I did you." and with that, he walked away, and Anita bit her lip, she couldn't let this happen. not again.


	4. Chapter 4

Anita took Haylie and Charli to the park, so Gabriella and Troy could have some alone time. They were watching TV, eating some cheese balls. Gabriella giggled a the movie. "I love this movie." there was a knock on the door, and Gabriella jumped over the couch, "I'll get it." Troy got up following her, and leaned against the doorframe. Gabriella opened the door to find A man standing there. "Can I help you sir?" he nodded, "Yes, are you Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella raised a brow, "Yes, I am.." He smirked, "Well, I'm your father.. James Montez." Gabriella froze, "M-My..w-what.." Troy's eyes went wide, he heard stories about this guy, especially from Gabriella's Mom, he didn't trust him. "I came to see you-" Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I..I really don't think this is a good time.."

James' smirk fell, "Listen...as your father you have to obey me-" he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Gabriella yanked her arm, but he held tight. "Le-let go of my arm." she said, James squeezed tighter, "I'm your father...I want to get to know you. Now let me in." "let go of my arm." Just as James was about to say something, Troy came in the door; leaning against the door frame. "You should do as she says." James stared at him, his hold still on her arm. Troy repeated the words in the same type of voice; calm and easy, but still 'don't-piss-me-off-or-I'll-kill-you'. "Let go of her arm."

James looked at him, letting go of of her arm. Gabriella grunted, and walked away. James and Troy glared at each other. "And as her husband, I'm telling you to leave." James chuckled lightly, and pointed a finger at him, "I see.." he slapped his cheek gently, smirking walking backwards, until he turned and walked off the porch. Troy glared at him, shutting the door, and following Gabriella into the kitchen. she was leaning against the counter, with her head down. Troy came over wrapping his arms around her, "You okay?" she nodded, turning around and burying her face into his chest. he lifted her up taking her to the couch, and plopping down. she snuggled into him, "I'm fine.." she looked up at him, "Thanks Blue Eyes.. That was amazing what you did back there.. "

Troy looked at her, "Anything that protects you.." he played with her fingers. "Do you think he will come back?" she asked. he sighed, "I don't know Brie, I honestly don't know.." she sighed taking a deep breath, "W-why did he just show up here all of a sudden.. after all these years." Troy just looked at her, "Brie-" she began to have tears, she covered her mouth to hold back a sob, "why..why didn't he want me?... why did he even have me.." she choked out, "Oh god." she buried her face into his chest again, crying.

He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "Just let it out Brie...let it out." she sobbed in his chest, they didn't hear the front door open until they heard Charli and Haylie gasp, "Mommy crying!" Charli yelled, "Charli, that's rude." Haylie chided, Gabriella sniffled, Anita walked in behind them. "Is everything okay?" Gabriella sniffled again, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Uh...yeah I'm-I'm...fine." Troy cleared his throat, I'll be with the girls upstairs." Anita watched Troy take Haylie and Charli upstairs. The older woman sighed, "Gabi, what's wrong?" she bit her lip, "My-my father came by today." Anita's eyes widened, "What?" "My father..." a long silence. "Mom, why didn't he want me?" Anita walked up to her, "perhaps this is a story ...that we should both be sitting down for."

Gabriella nodded, both of them sitting at the kitchen island. "tell me?" "Gabriella, at the beginning, he did want you...then he seemed to get bored and...he became violent and..and I knew I had to protect you." "So you put me up for adoption." Gabriella finished, her mother nodded. "There was one night that...I was thinking about you, it was your 5th birthday...he came in drunk and...Gabriella, he raped me and...I got pregnant..." Gabriella's eyes widened, "what happened to that baby?" "Abortion wasn't an option, and James didn't want it-he said I cheated on him...Gabriella when I was with him, I had a low selfesteem, and I did anything to please him. I was so stupid." Gabriella placed a hand on her mother's hand. "Was it a boy or a girl?" Anita smiled, "it was a boy." another silence. Anita's lips quivered, "I didn't get a chance to name him...but, like you sweetie, there wasn't a day-still isn't a day-that goes by and I don't think about my son."

Gabriella gasped with sadness, "Gabi I'm sorry-" "I have a brother and you didn't tell me!" Anita stayed silent. Gabriella shook her head, "I can't believe this!" she walked passed Anita, "Gabriella, I'm sorry-" Gabriella shook her head, "Please mom, I..I can't face you right now." Anita nodded, "I understand.." and she walked away. Gabriella walked upstairs to find Troy coming out of Charli's room. he looked at her. Gabriella crashed her lips onto his. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. he pushed her into their bedroom, she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. he slided her on the dresser, knocking every single thing down on the floor. he began sucking down her neck. "Troy.." she moaned, "Mm Brie.. I love you.." she pulled away, tears in her eyes, "I have a brother.."

"What?" Gabriella looked at Troy in the eyes, "she-she didn't tell me that I have a-" "Brie...what happened?" she bit her lip, looking at his lips and eyes then his lips. "Can we deal with this tomorrow?" before Troy could respond, Gabriella crushed her lips on his, tangling her fingers in his hair and - since her pelvis was in line with his groin - started moving her covered pussy lips over his covered cock; making his arousal much bigger as it stood up. He groaned, "something...tells me...you would like to have tonight as yours.." Gabriella deepened the kiss, continuing her pelvic dance as Troy walked them to the bed. "Troy...let me take you before you take me..."

Troy was breathing heavy, "Go for it Brie..." Gabriella smirked, untangling her legs from his waist and setting her feet on the floor. She set her hands on his chest, and shoved him on to the bed and crawled over him. "I'm going to...have fun.." she purred, kissing him hard and taking her hands and undoing all the buttons on his shirt. His hands settled on her hips, his thumbs going inside her pants and panties and tickling the skin there. Her hips bucked against him. "Troy..." she moaned, "it's my turn...you'll have yours, but if you tease me now, I'll only be more brutal." Troy chuckled, "that's what I'm aiming for..." she giggled, sliding his shirt from his shoulders and tossing somewhere behind her. Then her hands went to his pants.

The Whole time, they made love, was so magical, and so beautiful. Troy's lips were attached to the lower crease of her breast. soft music played in the background that Gabriella had put on._ "Say that I'm changed, Say I'm different, Maybe I finally understand,Say I've let go, Say that it's obvious, I tell myself over and over, And over and over again."_ Troy's hands traveled around her body, roaming everywhere. they looked into each other's eyes, and he crashed his lips against hers, as they leaned forward on the bed with Troy ontop of her. her hands scratching up his back. he was kissing up and down her stomach to her neck._ "So tell me I'm strong, Tell me I'm weak, Tell me I'll never understand, Oh, but I'm ready, I'm ready I'm ready to believe."_

Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, they were both breathing heavy, sweat dripping off of them, looking into each others eyes. Gabriella cupped his cheeks, kissing them gently. "I love you Troy."

Troy smiled, pulling the covers over them, cupping her cheek gently, "I love you too baby..so much.. are you feeling okay?" she nodded, "I..I feel better as long as you never leave me." he pecked her lips, "I'm not going anywhere without you.." Gabriella smiled, "Good.." he looked at her, "what about your brother?" he was leaning on his elbow, as Gabriella wrapped the blanket around her bare breasts. looking up at him on his side. "My mom gave him away...like she did me.." "what's his name?" Gabriella sighed, he played with her damped curls, "I don't know.. but I want to find him.."

Gabriella laid her head on his chest, drawing circles on his damp skin. "Troy...she told me that she gave me away cause she was protecting me, but...my brother? I don't understand that...she could've left my father and kept her son, but...she didn't." Troy continued to play with her curls, "It'll be fine...I promise, just...don't shut your mom out...she's involved with the kids and us." Gabriella bit her lip, "I just can't believe she'd keep something like this from me." "maybe she was going to tell you when she was ready." Gabriella sighed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her, "I suppose but still..."

The next day, Troy woke up early, kissing Gabriella on the forehead and then seeing how Charli was holding up. She hadn't slept in their bed in a while, but she wasn't in her bed either. Instead, she was sleeping with her sister Haylie. Refusing to leave and when she didn't sleep with Haylie she'd sleep with them. He sighed, kissing them both on the forehead. "I love you both..." he went to the guest room, he wasn't expecting Anita to be asleep at this hour of 5:30. So, when he knocked and he heard scurrying and a muffled 'come on' he wasn't surprised. "Okay," He said, leaning on the wall when he walked in, "what you told Gabriella about not being able to name your son-" "i didn-" "that's a crock and you know you it...what's his name? Or were you too stoned to remember?"

Anita gulped, "Troy please I-" "just tell me..." she squared her shoulders, "All right, fine, but his name is Matthew." Troy nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "great, now tell me the real reason why you got rid of him." Anita looked away, not saying anything. Troy sighed, walking over to her and grabbing her hard by the shoulders, "Just tell me!" it was a harsh whisper; fear of waking up the whole household. Anita looked at him, "I was raped Troy..." "and you didn't want to remember?" "No..it-" "what then?" "He was deaf! All right! He couldn't hear me! I couldn't take care of him!"

Troy blinked, "That's... That's no reason to give away a child!" Anita stayed silent, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. "I-" he shook his head, "No! I would never get rid of my kid if they were blind or deaf.. I would have it!" Anita sighed, "Look, I understand I did wrong in the past, especially with Gabriella, but you need to keep her away from her father.. that's another reason I got rid of Matthew and Gabriella both.. to stay away from him if he came later to find them." Troy crossed his arms, with a raised brow, "What are you talking about?" Anita sighed, fiddling with her fingers, "I saw him at the store yesterday.. we bumped into each other." Troy bit his lip, "and?" Anita sighed, "He told me that he was planning on hurting Gabriella like he hurt me.."

Troy blinked, "what do you mean by hurt her?" Anita sighed, "He.. He might hurt her like he hurt me, he might rape her, or worst, try to kill her.." Troy shook his head, growling out, "No.." his fists clenched, "I'm not having her taken away from me again! not ever again!" Anita gulped, "I don't know what he may do, but.. we just have to make sure he don't come near her." Troy nodded, "I'm gonna go talk to Gabriella."

Troy walked into the kitchen to find Gabriella holding a cup of warm coffee with a scent of gingerbread. Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, and holding her close. "Good Morning." He murmured into her hair. Gabriella giggled, and smiled softly, "hey, I've been thinking about things." he leaned his forhead against hers, eskimo kissing her. "Mmm.." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I..I wanna try to give my dad a chance, and you know, how I gave my mother a chance, and maybe find my brother, and be a family again."

Troy bit his lip, "Babe, there's something-" Gabriella sighed, "I mean..I know he left and all but-he's still my dad-" "Brie, that's great but-" "who knows maybe he's changed in the last twenty years you know?" "Brie." Troy said, gently grabbing her shoulders, "I think that's a bad idea...the father part, not the finding-your-brother part." Gabriella looked at him, "why is it a bad idea?" Troy sighed, "your mom wasn't completely honest yesterday and I think that she should be the one to tell you...I have errands to run." "But it's your day off..." Troy kissed her lips gently, "this errand isn't for work, it's for Christmas." Gabriella smiled, "oh I get it well, what ever you get the girls they'll love it."

Troy smirked, "I know they will and I know you will too." her eyes went wide, the smirk not leaving her face. "Troy you don't hav-" "I want to...now, it's a school day before Christmas break starts...get the girls to school." Gabriella smirked, "then I have work today...think my mom will be fine alone?" Troy sighed, "yeah she'll be fine..." Gabriella nodded, kissing his lips, "well you better run those errands." Troy chuckled, "yeah, I'll be back by lunch. Lunch date?" Gabriella smirked, her eyes twinkling, "are you flirting with me, Mr Bolton?" "I believe I am Mrs Bolton." she giggled, "lunch date accepted." Troy chuckled, "Great...anyway, my errands won't do themselves."

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy walked inside The Alberquerque Hospital, he went to the front where there was an old lady, and she looked up smiling, "Hi, how may I help you?" Troy took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm trying to find my wife's lost brother who was given up for adoption years ago.." The Lady nodded, looking at the computer, "Name?" Troy gulped, "Troy Bolton." she laughed, "Not yours Dear, The Person your looking for?" Troy sighed, "all I know is his name was Matthew.. and The Name he had before given up for adoption was Montez." The lady nodded typing through the computer, and smiled, "I found him."

Troy couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face, "really? Where is he?" The lady sighed, "See, I can't just give information away, it belongs to the hospital." Troy sighed, scratching the back of his neck and leaning on the counter, "can't you make an exception? Like just give me his full name and the current address he lives at?" The old lady sighed, "I'm sorry Mr Bolton..." "Please, I mean, it'd be great for Christmas..if my wife got to know a member of her family she hasn't even known she's had until literally 24 hours ago."

The lady sighed again, looking left to right. She waggled her finger, signalling Troy to lean closer, "I'll only give you his name and address like you asked is that good? Nothing else." "that's all I need.." she nodded, "you must really love your wife." Troy smiled, "I'm crazy about her..." the lady handed him a pink piece of paper with scraggly writing on it: _Matthew Scott. 15243 N. Applegate River Rd. _He smiled, going to his car, and driving to that exact address.

**TGTGTGTG**

The neighborhood wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. Troy paid attention to the address signs on the sides and front of the houses, '15234' ...'15242'. He smirked, the next house was it. He pulled in at the curb, putting it in park and getting out. When he got to the door, he rang the bell.

A Tanned Muscular Man with dark hair came to the door looking at him, "Can I help you?" he asked. Troy smiled, he knew this was Gabriella's Brother, they looked alike. Troy cleared his throat, "Yes.. um I was..wondering...is your name Matthew?" The Guy nodded. Troy smiled, "umm I know this may sound strange, but umm. were you perhaps adopted?" Matthew's eyes widened, "uhh yes.. yes I was.. can I ask why?" Troy smiled, "well umm this girl.." he took out a picture out of his wallet of Gabriella, and showed him the picture, "She's your sister.. and she wanted to meet you.."

Matthew grabbed the picture, examining it. Then he looked at Troy, "uhm.." Matthew moved to the side, gesturing inside. "Come in." Troy noticed that he was wiggling his fingers as he talked. "Talk with your hands a lot?" Matthew looked at him strangely, "I'm sorry, but can you ...talk slower please? I can't read your lips." Troy nodded, "oh..sorry." Matthew nodded, "yeah.." they stood their awkwardly, Matthew cleared his throat, Troy asked first, "how does a deaf person know that someone's at the door?" Matthew smiled, opening the door and pressing the door bell.

The lights flickered on and off. "Oh...okay. That's kind of cool." Matthew laughed, "I sign and read lips, I also wear hearing aids to at least make me hear a little bit, but I still can't hear." Troy nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So...can I sit?" "I was just on my way out...Christmas you know?" Troy nodded, "yeah I have shopping to do too, so...maybe we can get to know each other...I can tell you about your sister.." Matthew was looking at him like he was lost, "what?" Troy asked, Matthew laughed, "you need practice of talking slowly."

Troy laughed, "I'll work on it...uhm, so how about it? Christmas errands together?" Matthew sighed, looking at his watch, then looking up at Troy signing as he talked, "yeah sure, just I have to meet my parents-erm, adopted parents-at the town square for tree shopping." Troy nodded, "Yeah that's fine." The two guys walked to Troy's car, well Matthew walked to his motorcycle. "Uhm..." Troy said, "You drive that even though your-" "Deaf?" Matthew chuckled, "it's a practiced skill." Troy nodded again, his neck feeling like he had a bolt missing in his neck. "Well, meet me at the store then. Just follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella sat in the kitchen sketching on a new design. Troy rushed inside kissing her on the lips gently. "Hey, sorry I'm late." he pulled up a chair." Gabriella giggled, "Your fine.. I was just making up this new design." Troy wrapped an arm around her, "So, what do you want for lunch?" Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled, "How about If we go out to eat?" Gabriella raised a brow, "We only eat out for special occasions." he smiled grabbing her hand, and pulling her close, "tonight.. is a special occasion.." he pecked her lips, "Troy Bolton-" he smiled, "Come on.. you'll love it."

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to a small Restaurant. Troy held Gabriella's hand close as they went inside. he went to the front, "Bolton Reservations." The lady nodded, "Follow me." Gabriella raised a brow at him, "Reservations?" he shrugged. they walked to the table where a guy with tanned skin and muscles, and brown eyes, with dark hair similar to Gabriella's. Gabriella looked at him, her breath hitched up in her throat, "Troy.. is that-" he nodded pulling her close, "I love you.. merry christmas." Gabriella smiled, looking at Matthew. Troy looked at Matthew, "Meet your baby sister.. Gabriella." Gabriella went to him holding out her hand, "Hi.." she smiled.

Matthew grabbed her hand, then pulled away and signed while speaking, "It's nice to meet you." Gabriella felt her throat lump up. "Uh...ni-nice to meet you." Matthew nodded with an awkward smile, Troy motioned for them to sit down. "So...Matthew," Gabriella said, he looked watched her lips; he was grateful that she was speaking slowly. "What do you do...for a living?" Matthew signed while speaking, "I actually going to school to be a gym teacher...I like running." Gabriella nodded, "I'm a fashion designer." Troy smiled proudly, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. Matthew nodded, "That's cool,"

Gabriella smiled, "so you have two nieces." he smiled at that, "Really? what's their names?" Gabriella smiled at Troy, and mouthed 'Thank you' and turned back to her brother, "Well There's Haylie and she's 7.. then the baby is Charli and she's 3." Matthew smiled, "I would love to meet them someday." she nodded, "and I would love you too meet them, they would love you." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "So, do you know my real parents?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I know our mom, she's actually staying with us.. but our dad.." Troy squeezed her hand, she sighed, "His another story."

Matthew looked at her, "w-what do you mean?" Gabriella bit her lip, "..I don't know him very well, I actually just met him recently.." Matthew nodded, "Do you like him?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I wanna lean to like him, you know, have a real family again... but Troy says it's a bad idea."

Matthew looked at Troy with a side glance, he signed, "we don't have to talk about it." Gabriella smiled thankfully, she stared at her brother again, "uh..how do you do that..with your hands?" Matthew laughed, "sign you mean?" he signed again, Gabriella nodded, "yeah..it looks hard!" Matthew chuckled, Troy couldn't help but laugh, he was curious too. "Maybe I'll teach you guys..." the two nodded, "that'd be great!" Gabriella said in a cheery voice, "Oh and the girls, is it hard for a 7 and 3 year old to learn?" Matthew chuckled, leaning over at Troy, "energetic isn't she?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah...you have no idea."

Gabriella slapped him playfully, "Shut up!" Matthew and Troy both chuckled, Gabriella looked at her brother, "So, would it be hard?" Matthew shook his head, "It shouldn't be, it's like learning the alphabet." Gabriella nodded, "Sounds Simple." They both smiled at each other, so happy they both found each other.

**TGTGTGTG**

When Troy and Gabriella got back home, The girls were still at school, and Anita was gone. Gabriella pushed Troy against the wall kissing his lips fully. "You are the greatest husband in the whole world, you know that right?" she pecked his lips instantly. Troy chuckled, "I've been told." Gabriella giggled, unbuttoning his shirt, "I should give you whatever you want." she whispered. Troy smirked grabbing her wrists, and kissing her nose, "You don't have to do anything, as long as your happy that's all that matters." Gabriella smiled, crashing her lips onto his.

carrying the make-out session to their room, were Gabriella's legs were wrapped around Troy's waist, running her hands through his hair. he was kissing into the crease of her breasts. She cupped his cheeks, looking down at him, "I love you so damn much!" she pecked his lips, "So damn much.." she whispered. he looked up at her smiling, and she kissed his lips, and he continued kissing all over her, Gabriella moaned, "Troy.. do you love me? don't ever.. ever leave me.. please love me forever.."

Troy kissed a trail to her lips, then down between her breasts again; his fingers trailing through her hair and then down her heated skin. He whispered her name like a prayer, "Brie...Brie..." she arched her back when the tip of his uncovered cock brushed her wet, and slippery loins. "Troy...ooh..." her nails dug lightly into his back, "Just...just please...now. I want you now."

Troy chuckled, lifiting her up bringing her onto the bed getting ontop of her. Gabriella slipped off his shirt, throwing it across the room, and onto the floor. "You won't be need that." Troy chuckled. she undid his belt throwing it on the ground along with his jeans. "mmmm Troy.. so good." They were soon on the bed naked, Troy was ontop of her. they were already sweating, and breathing heavily, they didn't even make love yet, they were just that into each other. Gabriella moaned out, "Troy.. Oh baby.. please..move in faster and deeper.." Troy thrust inside of her hard, which caused Gabriella's fingertips to dig into Troy's flesh. "mmm Troy.." she looked into his eyes, "Your the best husband in the whole world!"

After their passionate love-making, Gabriella lay in Troy's arms with her legs intertwined with his. "Troy...I have an idea." he's playing with her damp curls, "what's your idea?" She bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes, "What if Matthew came to stay with us for Christmas?" Troy smiled, "I think...that's a great idea." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips softly, slowly pulling him toward her; he rolled so he was above her. Her hands framed his face, "I think the girls would love to get to know their uncle..."

Troy and Gabriella began kissing again passionately. Gabriella giggled into the kiss as Troy pulled the covers over their heads so they were under the covers. Gabriella giggled tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. they were so in their little world, they didn't hear the door open. James Montez came into the house, looking around the house. he couldn't find no one, he guessed no one was home till he heard Gabriella's giggling coming from the bedroom. he tip-toed towards the bedroom, opening the door lightly seeing Troy and Gabriella under the blankets moving around.

He smirked, he now knew what destroyed Gabriella. Losing Troy. he smirked taking a box of condoms out of his pockets, (His anyways) and opening them, taking one out and poking a hole through it. then putting them in a place where Troy could find them so he would think Gabriella was cheating on him. he went into the living room stuffing the box under the couch, and letting the 'Broken' Condom lay on the floor. he smirked, "Try messing with me bitch, you see what happens." and he left with a smirk on his face.

The next morning, Troy got up at 6. He smiled kissing Gabriella on the lips softly and slowly walked from the room and made his way to the kitchen. But he stopped when a bright spot of colour caught his eye, picking it up, he examined it like it was a dead rat. "Condom..." well, it wasn't his and he knew Gabriella wouldn't cheat. So...the only other woman living with them was Anita. Gripping it in his hand, he stuffed it in his robe pocket and made his way to the kitchen; he'll talk about this little...incident when Gabriella was Christmas shopping (she had the rest of Christmas vacation off and Haylie and Charli were in their rooms, making their 'top secret gifts'. Troy smiled.

**TGTGTGTG**

At noon, Gabriella was out shopping, Haylie and Charli were still working on their 'top secret surprise' and eventually came out to get some stuff for it. Everytime Troy would ask to see it, or ask on their progress mainly Haylie would say "I can't stand for no peeking!" and run back in the room. Troy would laugh, but now...he had an issue to discuss with Anita, grabbing the condom he found on the ground of the living room, he walked into her room where she was cleaning. "Hello Troy." "Look," he said casually, "I don't mind you going out and having fun or even bringing the guy here...but you just have to be sure to clean up after yourself when your done okay?"

Anita looked at him, "Exscuse me?" he sighed, taking the condom out, "I found this.." he lifted it up in his hand, she looked at it, then at him. "by the couch on the floor." she gasped, "It's not mine!" he looked at her rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah, then whose is it?" Anita bit her lip, "Maybe Gabriella-" "bullshit, Gabriella.. I know her better then anybody else and she wouldn't ever cheat-" Anita rolled her eyes, "It's not mine! and did you confront Gabriella about it? No! It's not mine!" she slapped him across the face, "and it's not right that you accused me of it!"

Troy chewed on his inner cheek, ignoring the sting. Damn, the Montez women knew how to use that hand of theirs. He looked at her again, "It's not Gabriella's...your the only other woman in this house-" "Stop it! It is not mine! In case haven't noticed! I'm well above the age for sexual endeavors." Troy scoffed, choking on laughter. Anita scowled at him, crossing her arms, "what?" "ever seen Golden Girls?" "What about it?" "Nothing...Blanche." Anita's eyes widened, "I am nothing like her! And that condom is not mine! Now out of my room now!"

Troy looked at her, "Just admit that this is yours-" she glared at him, "For the millionth time, It's not mine! can't you get that through your head! Ask Gabriella! Ask her and see what she says." Troy smirked, "Fine I will." he turned and walked away. Yeah, He'll ask Gabriella, but he knows the answer anyways, he knows Gabriella as much as he knows the back of his hand. he knew she wouldn't cheat on him, and she knew that he would never cheat on her.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella came in, putting the gifts she bought up in the highest closet. "hey." Troy came over wrapping his arms around her waist. she giggled, closing the closet door, "hey you, what have you been up to?" he sighed, "We need to talk." Gabriella frowned, "this don't sound good.." he bit his lip, "Were not getting a divorce are we?" his eyes went wide, "No, No, No, Not ever, It's nothing like that, come with me to the couch Brie." he grabbed her hand, walking into the family room and plopping down on the couch, "Troy, what is it?" he sighed, taking out the 'Broken' Condom, "I know I should assume, cause I already assumed your mother, but I found this on the floor.." Gabriella bit her lip, "maybe it's yours."

Troy sighed, "Brie...come on, you know where I keep mine-and really? You really think I'd have a hot pink condom?" Gabriella sighed, "well maybe it belongs to Sharpay, you know how crazy she is about the colour pink." Troy sighed, running his hand down his face, "yeah that makes sense...but still, how would it get in our house." Gabriella shrugged, moving to sit on Troy's lap, "I don't know how it got here, but...I can tell you this." she grabbed it and tossed it behind her on the coffee table, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are reading way too much into this..." "I am?" Troy asked, feeling somewhat lost in her brown eyes.

His hands resting on her hips as she straddled his lap, "Mm-hmm, I think you are stressed...because your on break from work and you feel somewhat neglected..." her voice was low, teasing. Troy smirked, "and how would I be neglected?" She smirked, touching his lips with hers and tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling away after 5 seconds, he chuckled, "I barely felt that...I think I do feel a little bit neglec-" she crashed her lips down on his and squished her chest against his.

He held her bottom so tight to his now standing tight groin, that he was afraid of penetrating her through her pants. She giggled, pulling away, "how was that Bolton?" He smirked, "that was great...now...I think it-" "Mommy? Daddy?" they turned their heads, seeing Charli and Haylie standing at the door of the living room. The parents were blushing with embarrassment, "uh...yeah what is it babies?" Charli grinned, "when are we going to see Uncle Matthew, we haven't met him yet."

Gabriella smiled leaving Troy's grasp walking over to Charli, and bending down to her height. "We'll see him soon.. I promise." she kissed her forhead, walking over to the fridge. Charli went over to Troy, "Daddy!" she squealed running into his arms, and twirling her around, "hey baby girl." she giggled, "Daddy, will you take me swimming." Troy nodded, "Sure baby doll." Haylie's mouth dropped, "but daddy. you promised to help me with my science project." Gabriella turned from the fridge to see what was going to happen. "Maybe later Haylie, Charli needs me right now.." Charli giggled, "Go get your bathingsuit on." Charli nodded getting down and walking to her room. Haylie sighed, she wasen't gonna cry, her daddy had been ignoring her for the past week since Charli was out of the hospital.

She sighed sadly, going over into the living room and sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. Gabriella crossed her arms, biting her bottom lip, "Troy, that's not right." Troy looked at her, "what?" she sighed, "Giving Charli all the attention.. we have two girls Troy.. both of them need love and attention from their father.. and you did promise her first.."

Troy sighed, "Look, Haylie is seven, she needs to understand that her sister needs attention too-" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, hasen't got any attention from you from the past week, I've noticed it, Haylie's notced it.. It's not right Troy, at all.. I just hope you change it before it's too late." she sighed going over to the sink.

Troy sighed, "Brie...look, I'm sorry...I just-I just want Charli to be safe." Gabriella sighed, "Troy I understand that, but Haylie needs her father too...so just, don't push her out of your life." Troy looked at her, sighing, "okay...I'll pay equal attention to both girls." Gabriella smiled, "good, now...whose going to pick up Matthew? I kind of thought it'd be nice to have him over for dinner tonight..." Troy smirked, "I can do it, but he'll just follow me." Gabriella frowned, "but...he's deaf-" "Brie, he knows how to drive a motorcycle, and he's damn well good at it." Gabriella smiled, "I think you made a friend."

Troy chuckled, "well your brother is a nice guy." Gabriella giggled, "yeah he is, now go pick him up, I'll make the Stroganoph." Troy nodded, kissing her gently on the lips, "I'll take Haylie, and Charli can help you and Anita here." Gabriella nodded, "that's a great idea..."

**TGTGTGTG**

The Car ride was silent. Troy kept his hands on the steering wheel the whole time. Haylie looked out the window as the sky passed them by. "So.." he started. Haylie didn't look at him, she kept her eyes to the window. He sighed, "I'm sorry, alright Hals." she bit her bottom lip, "You hurt my feelings." He sighed, "I'm sorry baby girl, just.. what happened with your sister, I..I wanted to spend some time with her... keep her safe." Haylie sighed, "Didn't mean you had to ditch on me dad" she crossed her arms.

Troy sighed, "I know...but hey, I won't do it again. I promise." Haylie chewed her lip, "Daddy..mommy said promise is a pretty big word." She didn't say anything else, just staring out the window as they pulled on to Matthew's street. "Haylie, you're gonna meet your uncle Matthew." even she couldn't hide her grin when they pulled up. Matthew was working on his motorcycle. Troy honked his horn, but Matthew didn't waver from his cycle. "Daddy, can he not hear us?" Troy sighed, "no he can't baby girl." Haylie undid her seat belt and walked up to Matthew, touching his face which caused him to look at her, "are your ears broken?"

Matthew smiled, having read her lips, Troy had gotten out of the car; grabbing the young girl by her shoulders and pull her toward him. "Hey I'm sorry." Matthew chuckled, signing as he spoke, "it's cool...she's cute. She yours?" Troy smiled, "ah yeah...mine and Gabriella, she wanted to meet you." Matthew smiled, holding out his hand to the seven year old, "nice too meet you..." "Haylie." Haylie said.

Matthew chuckled, "haylie." he smiled shaking her hand, he stood up looking at Troy, "So, what are you doing here?" Troy cleared his throat, "Gabi, wanted to invite you over for dinner." Matthew nodded, "ohh.. umm sure." Troy smiled, "You could meet your other niece, Charli." Matthew smiled, "Great..would love that." Haylie grabbed his hand, "Come with us." Matthew chuckled, "I'll drive behind you on my motorcycle." Haylie gasped, "Can I ride" Matthew chuckled, "Ask your dad." Haylie looked at him, "Daddy, can I ride with him on his motorcycle..?"

Troy bit his lip, Gabriella would kill him if he let Hayile on a motorcycle, but..those eyes! He just..he couldn't say no! "Sure, why not, but ...Matt, there are seat belts on that ..thing right?" Matthew laughed, signing as he spoke, "she can ride on my lap, there's a safety strap." Troy nodded, "okay...mind if I keep a close eye?" Matthew chuckled again, "not at all, just...not too close." Troy nodded, Gabriella was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

At Dinner, It was very nice, Gabriella and Matthew were getting along great, and learned alot about each other. Troy was smiling at this, he wrapped his mouth around the end of the fork. Haylie looked at her uncle, then her mother, "mommy. may I be exscused?" Gabriella nodded, "Of course baby." "Can me too mommy?" Charli asked. Gabriella giggled, "Yes sweetheart." Haylie held onto Charli's hand walking into their bedroom. there was a knock on the door, and Gabriella stood up, "I'll get it." she left Troy and Matthew in the kitchen.

She went to the door, and opened it and tried shutting it back, but James Montez was a little bit stronger then his daughter. she backed up against the wall. "w-what are you doing here?" she stammered. he smirked, "I came to see you, may we go into the bedroom.."

Gabriella shook her head, "L-Leave now.." he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard, and twisting it. she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Gabriella!" Troy yelled. running out of kitchen with Matthew behind him. James slapped her, "you respect your father and his choices for you!"

Troy got between them, shoving him hard against the -now closed- door. "You don't touch her!" Troy yelled, James growled, making another move at Gabriella, but Matthew moved in front of her next to Troy. When he spoke, he didn't sign but his voice didn't sound like a normal speaking person's. It was distorted and ...it was like from a monster movie. "Stay away from my sister!" everyone seemed to pause and just look, James narrowed his eyes, but then a full fledge evil smirk danced across his face, "so your the brat that Anita gave up? Well...you didn't out half bad-aside from being a throwback." Matthew fisted his hands, his chest puffed out and ...in a flash he didn't know that he had jumped on top of James and started punching his face in. Troy was pulling him by the shoulders. "Matt-Matthew!"

Matthew elbowed Troy in the stomach, bringing his fists to James face once more. Troy grabbed at Matthew again, "Matt! Stop it!" he was successful at pulling him away from the older man. He was breathing heavy, his eyes bulging from his sockets. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. James chuckled, getting to his feet before Troy could push him down with his foot and use his head for a soccer ball. "How sweet, a skank whore and a throwback-a beautiful family...truly."

Matthew tried to throw himself at him again, but Gabriella held him back, "Matt..please." he turned around to face her, she bit her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks, she gulped, "Please.. please don't fight no more.." Matthew sighed but nodded pulling in his baby sister for a hug. Troy glared at James, grabbing the neck of his shirt, "I advise you to leave, and don't bother her again." he tossed him out the door, "period." and slammed the door in his face. Troy walked over to Matthew and Gabriella. he hugged Gabriella, "Brie, are you okay? did he hurt you?" she shook her head, "No.. he-he didn't." she turned to Matthew.. "Thanks...for that."

Matthew nodded, sighing, "It's fine...I'm sorry you had to see me lose my temper-I hate being called that." Troy looked at him, lightly tapping his shoulder and wrapping an arm around Gabriella, "what do you mean?" Matthew sighed, shaking his head, signing again. "It's nothing." Gabriella cleared her throat, "well...theres a chocolate cake in the kitchen...its not going to eat itself."

Troy smiled, "I'll go get the girls." Gabriella nodded, kissing his cheek, "I'll be in the kitchen and Matthew you can sit at the table." Matthew sighed, "I really should be going before it get s dark-" before long, Charlie came running out of her room, bounding downstairs, and grabbing holding of his leg, "NO!" she yelled, Troy smirked, "Matt I think you have a friend...or a barnacle." Matthew smiled, Charlie looked up at him. "Pwease don't leave yet...me and Haylie made you something pwease!"

Matthew smiled softly, bending down and hugging his nieces. "hey, what did you make me here?" they gave him a macaroni art framed picture of a drawling with them and hugging each other. Matthew smiled, "I love it." he hugged both of them. Haylie hugged him, "We love you." Matthew smiled, "I love you too." Gabriella walked in, "awwww." The girls looked up at their, mother which caused Matthew to look up, he cleared his throat. "Girls, It's time for a bath." the girls giggled rushing to the bathroom. Gabriella smiled coming over to him, "hey.. It was nice getting to know you."

**TGTGTGTG**

Hours later, Matthew had rode home, Charlie was passed out in her bed snuggling with her Bugs Bunny, Troy and Gabriella were tangled up in a blanket on the couch with the latest Barney movie playing because Charlie wanted to watch it but ended up falling asleep before it started. "Why don't we turn this off now?" Gabriella asked, Troy shushed her silently, "I think it's coming to the best part.." she lifted an eyebrow, looking at him, he stared at her, "what?" "Seriously?" he shrugged, "we have kids Brie...and the ending song is kind of addicting." Gabriella's eyes widened, shaking her head as she crawled off of him and began walking to the stairs, "no ...do not under any circumstances-" "I love you..." "Troy-" "you love me..." "stop it." Gabriella giggled, Troy smirked, catching her by the waist. "we're a happy family..." she wriggled in his arms and pulled away with a smile on her face as he chased her, "TROY!" he chuckled, "with a great big hug-" "TROY!" she yelled jokingly, running into the bedroom, Troy caught up with her and pinned her to the bed. Pecking her lips and cheeks, "and a kiss from me to you..." she smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, "Troy..." he began humming the tune as she rolled him on to his back and she was straddling him, "you are so corny." he chuckled, "yes...but if it annoys you its a plus." she glared at him playfully, "no sex Bolton." he chuckled, "I'll change your mind, but first...I'm going to check on Haylie."

She pecked his lips, "you try changing my mind, and I'll be amazed if you do..." He smiled, pecking her lips; however she whipped her head around so he got her cheek. He laughed, "stubborn." she crawled off of him, going to the adjoining bathroom, he sighed, walking out of the bedroom and toward Haylie's room; he stopped at the door when he heard his oldest daughter singing to her Miley Cyrus CD and dancing. He smiled, listening closely, _"Don't get me wrong I love who I am, I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange, I really love the role I play the songs I sing; the things that seem so simple suddenly so far out of reach, which that they could see I'm just an ordinary girl! Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored, I feel scared I feel ignored, I get happy, I feel silly I choke on my own words I make wishes I have dreams and I still want to believe that anything can happen in this world! For an ordinary girl!" _Troy smiled, pushing the door open slowly, Haylie had her mother's knack for singing, "it's late munchkin" the 7 year old jumped, turning toward Troy. "I know...I just couldn't sleep..." Troy chuckled, "come on..." he moved toward the bed and threw back the covers, Haylie sighed, turning off the CD and getting into bed, "I love you daddy." he kissed her forehead, "I love you baby girl-" "I'm sorry that I wasn't in bed when I supposed to be." he smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's fine, you have your mothers singing voice- perfect." Haylie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "thank you daddy."

Troy kissed the top of her head, hugging her tight. "I love you baby girl...now, you need to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow." Haylie nodded, laying her head on the pillow and hugging the covers up to her chin. Troy smiled, turning on the nightlight and kissing her forehead and walking out of her room, shutting her door but leaving it open a crack. When Troy got back to his and Gabriella's room, he got a sight that he thought he would never see again after their wedding. "Brie?" his wife was wearing a black satin knee-length, see through night dress that made her breasts look like they were going to spill out at any moment. She smirked, "I think you deserve to be punished because you didn't stop singing that Barney song." He smirked, "oh punished huh?" walking toward her, she crossed her arms over her chest, "big time." Troy started singing the song again, but when he leaned over Gabriella she caught his lips with hers and her hands immediately working at the buckle of his belt and jeans.

Troy smirked, roaming his hands up her night-dress, rubbing her sides. "mmm.." she moaned, and pulled away from his buckle, and ran her hands through his hair. she smirked pecking his lips, then yawning, "You know, now that I think about it, I'm a little tired.." she yawned covering her mouth and streching. Troy smirked wrapping his arms around her tight, "there is no way I'm letting you off that easy." Gabriella smirked, "what do you plan to do with me?" he smirked. he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pushed her against the wall. his lips traveling up and down her neck. "ohhh... mm.." she bit her lip as he sucked down on her neck. her hands scratching up his shirt rolling it up, then taking it off. her hands going down his pants to his ass and squeezing it tightly.

Their bodies going against each other. Gabriella moaned. he slipped off ner night-gown. Troy murmured, "So Beautiful." Gabriella groaned, "Troy.. The.. The floor.. I want you to take me on the floor.." she moaned out.

He smirked, kissing her neck as he pulled her from the wall and carefully laid her on the threadbare rug that was at the foot of their bed. He ripped off the night dress and tossed it aside, his fingers rubbed her wetness; tickling her tight loins, feeling her buckle. "Troy...oh...my..Troy." he nipped and sucked and bit at her throat, taking his lips to her breasts and suckling the nipples with a wild, passionate frenzy. "Troy..." she moaned again, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling his length into her, he moaned out loud, feeling her her loins tighten around his huge shaft; she rotated her hips clockwise, then counter, he moaned thrusting his hips in tune with her rotations.

"Brie.." he growled, "good God." he sucked on her nipples, pinching them between his teeth. She moaned loudly, reeling her head back in pure ecstasy. Bucking her hips once more, sweat lined both their bodies, she dug her nails so deep in his back that she drew blood. "Troy..." she moaned, "oh...pump harder Troy..harder!" he complied with her request, pumping harder and faster, staying completely in tune and in beat with her hip rotations. The spread of warmth that was his seed exploding in her, marked the end of their love making. Troy collasped on top of her, grabbing the blanket from the bed and wrapping themselves up in it.

Troy held her close to him, kissing her forhead, nose, and down her neck. he was so happy that this girl was his. all his. no one else could have her except him. Gabriella was breathing heavily, playing with the sides of his hair. "I love you." she said. he smiled, cupping her cheek, and kissing her lips, "I love you more." she smiled snuggling her head into his chest. "are you happy with me?" he looked down at her, "What kind of question is that.." he leaned forward on her forhead, "Of course I am... you make me happy, I'm nothing without you.." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "You make me so happy Troy Bolton.." she began to have tears in her eyes, "Oh baby, what's wrong.." tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm just so inlove with you.."

Troy smiled, pecking her lips, "I'm inlove with you too.. so crazy about you.." he whispered, Gabriella smiled wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing his lips fully. Troy rested his hand down on her side. Gabriella moaned between the kiss, "mm.." she giggled pulling away. Troy pulled her close, leaning his forhead against hers. "Your the best thing that's ever happened to me Brie.. besides our girls.." Gabriella smiled, running her fingers through his hair, there faces an inch apart, "You know.. you never told me what you did those three years without me.." he looked at her, "I'd liked to hear it.."

Troy sighed, "Another time..." he looked at the clock on the side table; 12:30am. "It's after midnight." Gabriella smiled, but a yawn distorted it. Troy chuckled, kissing her forehead, "just sleep okay, I'll be here in the morning." Gabriella leaned her head on his chest, yawning once more. she lazily drew circles there until she fell completely asleep.

The Next Morning, Gabriella was already up, and cooking breakfest. Troy walked in slipping on his shirt, and his construction outfit and hold his helmet. he layed his helmet on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, I love you.." he kissed her cheek, "I'll see you when I get home. okay?" she smiled turning around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, "You don't have enough time to stay for breakfest?" he smirked, taking some bacon, "I'll have to eat it on the go." she giggled kissing his lips, "I love you. be safe." he nodded, "I will." he kissed her lips once more, and left. Gabriella sighed, she really has been wondering what has been doing for the past three years they were apart.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The plan of Troy thinking Gabriella cheated on him was not successful. he needed to figure something else out to get them to be apart so he can get to Gabriella. Maybe he had a prison record. James thought. even though he thought it may be true, he just give it a shot and see. he walked into the police station, and to the front desk. the kind officer looked up, "Hello, may I help you with something." James nodded, "Yes, I was wondering, I'm trying to find some info on someone, I'm not real sure if they have a record here or not, but I wasen't for sure, if you could look for me." The officer sighed, "We really can't give out much detail." James nodded, "I know, but I just would like to know what this person did.. it's a serious matter." The officer sighed, "The name."

James took a deep breath, "Troy Bolton." The person nodded, opening the cabniet, and going through the last names B's. "Found him." James heart skipped a beat, but his lips grew into a smirk, "what's it say." The officer sighed, laying the file on the table, "Says here that he was charged with Kidnapping, Stealing, and Drugs.." James grabbed the file, and read it. "May I have a copy of this file." this could work. The officer nodded, taking the file and scanning it, and giving the copy to James. James muttered a thanks and soon took of to Gabriella's.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella sighed, finishing up the dishes. Haylie was at a friends house, and Charli was playing in her room. "Charli, Lunch is almost done.. alright?" "Okay mommy!" she giggled. Gabriella smiled finishing up her last dish. there was a knock on the door, and she sighed laying the plate down and going to the door. she opened it and saw James, "Please! Just Go!" he sighed, "Gabriella, this is important, I need you to look at this file." she looked down at the folder, then up at him, "I don't have to look at anything-" "Please.. it's about your husband..Troy." she bit her lip taking the file and opening it. she scanned the whole file. It had said this.

_Name: Troy Bolton._

_Sex: Male._

_Age: 17._

_Charged With: Kidnapping, Stealing, and Drugs. _

_has served 10 times of Jail Time. _

Gabriella's mouth was wide open, "O-Oh my god.." she walked inside sitting down on the chair, covering her mouth. James walked in beside her, "I guess you didn't know about this.." Gabriella shook her head, just staring at the file. he sighed, "I'm not the one how to tell you to raise your girls... but when a guy like that, been in jail, for kidnapping, stealing, and more importantly drugs, and he lies to you about it, and never tells you.. do you think that's a safe thing for you and your kids?" Gabriella didn't say anything, she just stared at hte file. James smirked, "I'll leave you alone."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat at the kitchen table, looking at the file in her hands. she closed her eyes, she sighed, biting her bottom lip. the front door opened, "Brie, I'm home!" she closed the folder quickly. Troy came in with a smile on his face, and kissing her cheek, "Hey Beautiful." she scooted away from him, tears falling from her eyes, "Brie-" she turned to him, "Just tell me one thing.. who the hell are you!" Troy backed away, "Brie, baby, what's a matter?" she glared at him, taking his file, and opening it, "when were you planning on telling me about your little record!"

For a minute, Troy didn't know what to say. His eyes widened as he stared at the file, "Brie...please let me ex-" Gabriella shook her head, "Kidnapping? Stealing? Drugs?" Troy gulped, walking toward her, but she backed up; looking at the file again, "served 10 times in jail..." she looked at him, "10 times." her voice was indifferent but still harsh. "Brie, let me-" "don't call me that!" she yelled, "You lied to me! You...you...everything you said was a lie!" she made an effort to walk up the stairs to get the girls, but Troy grabbed her shoulders, "Just listen to me! I was 17! All right, I was 17..I fell in a bad crowd..." Gabriella shook her head, "let go of me, I want nothing to do with you." Troy didn't let go, "I love you...all right, that's not a lie-" Gabriella scowled at him, she bared her teeth at him, "Everything you said was a lie! I don't want you in my life, I don't want you in the girls' life! I want...I want you out!" she shoved at him, he only squeezed her arms harder, "Just listen to m-" she spit in his face, making him back away and rub ferociously at his eyes. Giving her enough time to run up the stairs and grab both their girls-seeing as she told them to pack their backpacks before Troy got home.

"Uh...Brie!" He called, rushing the up the stairs, rubbing her spit outof his eyes. But he stopped at Haylie's door, seeing Gabriella grab thegirls' hands, his chest was heaving, "Brie...please can we talk-" she whipped her head around, her eyes fixed in a glare that could chill anyone's bones. Troy gulped, "Brie, let's talk-" "No. Merry Christmas...but me and the girls will be with...well, we'll be anywhere but here." she grabbed Haylie's and Charlie's hands, pulling them down the stairs, Haylie seemed to go quietly, but Charlie tried all she could do to hang on to Troy's hand. "Daddy! Daddy! I WANT YOU!"

Troy held onto her hand, "Brie, come on..please..please let's just talk." she grabbed Charli's hand, "I have nothing to say to you Troy Bolton!" she grabbed a hold on Charli's hand. Charli had tears running down her cheeks, and haylie looked at her father with sad eyes. Troy bit his lip, "Brie.. please let me explain.. don't leave me-" she began yelling, "I can't live a lie Troy! I just can't!" he followed them to the car as the girls got into the backseat. and Gabriella opened the door and slipped on her seatbelt.

Troy opened the passengers door. "Brie, please.. just listen okay!" she glared at him, "Get out of the car, or I'm driving off!" he looked at her, she started the car, "Gabriella, those girls are mine too-" she bit her lip, "Really? are you sure about that?" she glared at him, "They don't need a father that lies to them!" she yelled.

Regardless of the passenger side door being opened, Gabriella hit the gas and pulled back in reverse, the door slammed shut on the door jam as she turned the car around the corner. Charlie caught a glimpse of Troy, of him and the girls Charlie was his baby. The one who had that bond with him, "Daddy..." she sobbed, "I want daddy..." Gabriella wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm. "Sweety, we're going to see uncle Matt for a while-" Haylie didn't say anything, but looked down at her hands, Charlie was the one who was making the most noise. "But-but...it's Chwistmassy, and-and-and...daddy will be all alone...I want my daddy." Gabriella sighed, "Sweety, we are going to be with your uncle-" "NO! I WANT DADDY!" Charlie screamed, "don't yell like that! I'm your mother!" the last thing that she expected from Charlie, "I-I-I...I HATE YOU!" wasn't what she was expected.

Gabriella bit her lip, and continued driving to matt's house. she can't believe Troy did this to her, lied to her all this time. she thought he was the good guy but she was wrong.

**TGTGTGTG**

After a few weeks from being away from Troy, was pretty hard. Christmas had gone by, and school was starting back up. Gabriella, Haylie and Charli were living with Matthew for the time being. she hasen't called her mother at all since the incident of her finding out about her brother. Gabriella, Matthew, and Charli all took a seat at Haylie's Gymnastic Tournament. Haylie waved up at the stage in a purple gymnastic outfit. Gabriella smiled softly waving back. The judge at the table smiled, "First up we have Seven year old Haylie Bolton." everyone clapped, including Gabriella, "That's my girl! you can do it!"

Haylie took a deep breath, the music began playing, _Music sounds better with you, baby, It feels right, everythings better with you, _She did flip after flip. then was the final flip. she took a deep breath taking a few jumps on the small trampoline. she looked into the crowd, to find her daddy not there. she sighed, she began jumping, _Ooohh Baby. _she took another breath,_ It feels right, _she strectched her arms up, _It feels right,_ she jumped in the air, to catch the bar, _Music sounds better with you. _she screamed falling from the bar, and hitting her head on the railing, and her arm laying and twisitng onto the ground.

Gabriella shrieked, "HAYLIE!" she jumped out of her seat, Matthew's eyes went wide picking up Charli and running after Gabriella. The people held her back, "Miss, you have to stand back." "That's my baby!" Gabriella cried. Haylie wasen't moving, she was passed out. soon, the ambulance came, and took her to the hospital with Gabriella and Charli and Matthew by her side. Gabriella looked at matthew, "Can you call Troy." he nodded, taking out his phone and dialing Troy.

Matthew dialed Troy's number, and it was ringing. Troy was at home, just waking up and rubbing his eyes till the phone rang. he sighed, going over to it and picking it up, "Hello?" Matthew bit his lip, how was he suppose to hear him, he will just come out and say it, "Haylie broke her arm, and is unconcious.. she's on her way to the hospital right now."

He rcognized the distorted sound of Matthew's voice, he didn't bother to say anything. Instead he hung up-actually, no, he didn't bother hanging up the phone; he dropped it on the floor and and rushed out immediately. Slipping on a white tank top over his bare torso and leaving the house at a sprint in his blue plaid pajama pants. His baby girl needed him. Matthew heard the clatter of the phone hit the floor-it was loud enough, but he was wearing his hearing aids, so he heard it.

**TGTGTGTG**

When they got into the hospital. they rushed her inside. Gabriella holding her hand, "It's okay, baby, It's okay..." she repeated over and over, "Your fine.. your fine, mommy will be here.. I promise." they pushed Gabriella out of the way, and rushed her into the room. Gabriella began crying, Matthew held her close, Charli just looked at the two, and hoping that her big sister would be okay.

Seconds turned into Minutes, and Minutes turned into hours. Troy had already shown up, and wasen't leaving till he knew haylie was okay. The doctor came out, everyone rushed over. "Is my baby okay?" Gabriella asked, holding charli on her hip. The doctor nodded, "She had a minor concussion when she hit the floor, and her arm is broken, she will have a cast on it for about 3 weeks, but she can't take gymnastics for a while.. she will need a week out of school to get comfortable." Gabriella nodded, "Can we see her." The doctor nodded, Gabriella held onto Charli with Troy following behind.

Haylie layed in her hospital bed playing with barbies with her right hand, seeing as her left arm was broken. her eyes looked over to the door opening, and Her mother, her sister, her father and uncle coming in. she sat up, "hi guys." Gabriella let Charli down, and ran over to haylie hugging her and kissing her, "I was so so worried about you." Charli looked at her sister, "Can I do what you did!" Gabriella had the answer already for that, "No." Haylie giggled, "I'm fine mommy, my arm just hurts.." Gabriella sighed, "The doctor said you'll be have that cast on for 3 weeks..and no school for a week." Haylie bit her lip, "what about gymnastics..I have to continue gymnastics." Gabriella smiled, "We'll see what happens." Haylie nodded, looking at her father, "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

Troy bit his lip, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he hung in the back of the crowd; Gabriella hadn't looked at him till now. And the air couldn't have been more awkward. Matthew sighed, signing, "I'll uh...go to the cafeteria...Charlie come with me." the three year old grabbed her uncle's hand. Troy huffed out a breath, "uh...I was worried about you...I came." Gabriella bit her lip, turning her eyes away. Haylie moved her eyes away, "are you guys done fighting?"

Gabriella looked at Troy again, it was his turn to look away. "Haylie..." Gabriella started, Haylie crossed her right hand over her chest, turning her head away, "don't bother answering...I just thought it'd be a possibility." Gabriella sighed, Troy didn't say anything. "Haylie, I just think that-" "exactly what do you think Gabriella?" Troy's voice was cold, it brought her to her feet. "I think that it might be a good idea for us not to be together-" "why?" he asked, venom on his tongue, "because you think just because of my past I''ll hurt you or the girls? Get real, grow a brain." Rude? Perhaps, but Troy felt like it needed to be said. Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat, "Troy, I am not stupid...I just think that-" "-I'm just a lowlife homeless bum who belongs on the streets, I get it...maybe we never should have met at all Gabriella." before she could say anything, Troy turned on his heels, walking briskly and silently brooding out of the hospital,

but when he passed the cafeteria, Charlie saw him, and grabbed his fingers when she ran to him. "Daddy...stay...stay." he sighed, kneeling in front of her, "baby girl...I think that its best if you stay with your uncle for awhile." Charlie's big brown eyes watered, "but-but..i want you. I want my daddy." Troy felt his throat close up, "I know...but, he'll take care of you..I promise...just for a little while." "Mommy's making you do this." Troy shook his head, "no sweety, she's not-" "I hate her." "Now you wait a minute...you do not hate her." Charlie nodded quickly, tears cascading down her face, "yes I do. She pushing you away..." she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "me want my daddy."

Troy bit his lip, "baby girl.. I...me and mommy are going through some things." Charli sniffled, "Can't you two work it out.." Troy sighed, "I don't know honey.." "Do you still love her.." Gabriella came around the corner, but stopped to hear what they were talking about, "Of course I still love mommy.. I'll always love mommy no matter what, your mommy is the best thing I've ever done right in my whole life besides you and your sister." Charli sniffled, "please don't get a divorce daddy..pwease.."

Troy cupped her cheek, "Charlie, I think its best if you and your mom stay with your uncle...she's worried-I don't know why...but, she is." Charlie sniffled, shaking her head, "she hates you...and I hate her." Gabriella choked, trying not to make a sound, Troy sighed, shaking his head, "no...you don't-your just mad." Charlie shook her head, "no, I hate her...I don't want to be with her...I want you." Charlie was like her father. Stubborn. "Sweety, no..." "yes daddy...pwease, uncle Matt doesn't know the teddy bear song."

Troy sighed, "How about if I call you, every night before bedtime... and sing you the teddy bear song.." she shook her head, tears rolling down her soft 3 year old baby cheeks. "It..It won't be the same, I like it when me, you, mommy, and haylie live together.. and I see you every night.." Troy bit his lip, "I do too baby, so much, the house is empty without you guys.." Charli bit her lip, "Don't you want mommy back?" he nodded, "Of course I do sweetie pie, theres just so much things going on.. grown up things.." she sniffled biting her bottom lip, "Will you come see me everyday?" she asked wiping her nose on her sleeve.

As much as Gabriella tried to hide, Troy looked up, and saw her. He didn't tear his eyes away from her, "I think your mother wouldn't like that right now...I don't know when she'll like the idea..." Charlie sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I want to be with you then..." Troy sighed, looking away from Gabriella, kissing Charlie on the forehead, "I'm sorry...but your mother wouldn't like it." Charlie sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, but not saying anything else, "hey...be good for your mom?" "I hate-" "no you don't. Now promise me you'll be good." Charlie nodded slowly, Troy kissed her cheek, and stood up; finding that kneeling for that short 20 minutes, made his bladder want to release some pee. He sighed, walking to the men's room. Charlie stood where she stood, not wanting to go back to the cafeteria with Matthew or go with her mom. She smirked, knowing full well, the back doors of her dad's car was always unlocked in the backseats. She was going with her dad, whether he knew it or not.

Charli ran outside and went to her father's car. she bit her bottom lip opening the back seat of the car and sliding in and getting down on the floor until her father drove home. Troy zipped up his pants, sighing, and walking out of the restroom. bumping into Gabriella. he looked at her, "hey." he said, she muttered, "hey," and walked passed him. he could tell she had been crying. he sighed walking to his car and taking out his keys. he slipped into the seat and started the engine, and taking off. when he had arrived back to the house going into the drive-way. he sighed taking the key out, but he heard a voice perk up behind him, "Hi Daddy!" Charli squealed.

He jumped, nearly hitting his head on the roof of his car, and slamming his head on the steering wheel. "What the-" he took a deep breath and turned to face her, his face serious. "what arr you doing?" Charlie only smiled, "I'm with you...I want to be with you." Troy sighed, "your mother is going to kill me, I have to take you ba-" "no!" Charlie screamed, "me no want to go back! NO!" Troy sighed, "all right...just...come on, lets talk about this." Charlie nodded grabbing his hand, and crawling over the seat to get into his lap. "Daddy, Charlie hungry." Troy chuckled, smiling small, "peanut and jelly okay with you?" Charlie nodded, "NUTELLE TOO!" she cheered, Troy chuckled, "come on..."

Troy and Charli sat at the table, and began eating their sandwhiches. Troy bit his lip, "your mother is so going to kill me.." he rubbed his face. she giggled, "Daddy.. sing me the teddy bear song." he sighed, "come here." she went to his lap, and began snapping her fingers, _"I don't wanna be a lion, cause lions play to rough, I wanna be your loving teddy bear, put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere, oh let me be, your teddy bear, let me be your teddy bear, I just wanna be your teddy bear.." _she clapped her hands. Troy smiled playing with her hair, he missed his family so much, and he missed Gabriella so much. he really wanted to know how she got a hold of that file. did someone bring them to her? he really needed to know.

"Daddy," Charlie said, "I want to play...can we play tag in the yard with Bugs?" Troy smiled, "I think that's a great idea, but I need to make a call first." Charlie bit her lip, "mommy?" Troy sighed, "Sweety, she needs to know where you are-" "but she'll take me away from you."

Troy sighed, "I'll be right out after the call...you go get bugs." Charlie smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "Okay daddy...I love you." he kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Now go, I'll be right out." Charlie raced up stairs to go get her bugs, Troy pulled out his cell phone and dialed first Gabriella's number; she didn't answer, so he left a simple voice mail stating where Charlie was and that she was safe. Then he drew in a breath, and started dialing a number he had memorized years ago when he heard the doorbell rang. "What the?" he asked, walking to it, opening the door, he saw two police officers. "Can I help you?" "Troy Bolton?" "Yeah that's me.." he suddenly felt nervous, but he didn't show how he felt. The chubby cop nodded, "Good," he said gruffly, pushing Troy against the wall near the door and handcuffing his hands behind his back. "Troy Bolton you are under arrest."

Troy squirmed, "what the hell is-ugh!" The chubby cop-who looked like he had one two many doughnuts and his knees were screaming at him to eat a salad. "Stay still buddy." the handcuffs clicked shut, and Charlie, being the curious three year old, came running down stairs when she heard the noises below her room. "Daddy.." she muttered, "Charlie, stay upstairs-" the cop, the skinny as a rail one, hit him along side the head, Charlie screamed, "DADDY!" the chubby cop went up to her and picked her up; burying her face in his shoulder, Troy narrowed his eyes, "what the hell is going on? What did I do?" the cops chuckled, "we thought you learned your lesson as a teenager Bolton, but guess not seeing as you kidnapped your own daughter from her mother..."

Troy's eyes went wide, "No, you got it completely wrong!" Charli bit her lip, "No! don't! don't arrest my daddy! he didn't do anything! I swear! please! please! I came here by myself!" The cop looked at her, "Sweetheart you don't need to lie-" she began screaming, "No! I'm not lying! I don't lie! my daddy didn't do anything! I came here by myself! he was gonna take me back but I wouldn't let him! please let him go! please!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks. The chubby cop sighed, releasing Troy from the handcuffs, "You got off easy this time Bolton, but just because your daughter is adorable I had to believe her." Charli ran to her father's arms, "Daddy, I love you.."

Troy smiled holding his daughter close, kissing the top of her head. He looked up at the chubby cop, the cop looked at him, "You need to return her to her mother now.." Troy bit his lip nodding, "I'll do that." The two cops cleared out, and Troy grabbed her hand, "Come on baby girl, I need to take you back to your mommy.." Charlie bit her lip, "Daddy.. No!" he sighed, "baby, I Have too.." she cried, "Will you just kiss mommy, and make her fall in love with you again.?"

Troy chuckled, "I don't think its that easy...but come on, let me take you back to your mom okay?" Charlie nodded sadly, grabbing Troy's hand. "daddy...me want you." Troy sighed, "I know, but come on your mom's worried." Charlie nodded again, sadly, grabbing Troy's hand and letting him lead her to the car. But when they were almost there Troy felt a barrel of a gun touch his cheek, he stopped cold and James breath hit him like a ton of bricks. "Get in the car...with the girl...and follow my orders." Tory gulped, "James-" the older man stabbed the gun further into his cheek, "no talking, just drive"-he looked at Charlie-"and you brat, get in the backseat." Charlie huddled into her father's side, "daddy...I'm scared." "it's fine...just listen to him okay..." she nodded, getting in the backseat and Troy getting in the drivers side; James got in the passengers side, "now...Bolton, you are going to what I say...or your little girl's pretty face won't be so pretty."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella began pacing around the room, Matthew sighed, "Gabi, It's okay.. they'll be here soon." Gabriella shook her head, "they should of been here already.." Matthew raised a brow, she spoke to fast. he sighed, "Please.." he stood up, "Please calm down, please.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm sorry I'm just.. worried." he nodded, "About them." she shook her head, "No, about Charli." he raised a brow, "Gabi.." she sighed, "okay," she paused, "I'm worried about Troy too.." Matthew bit his lip, "Gabriella, you.. you really need to talk to him." she shook her head, "I..I can't.. he hurt me Matthew, he lied to me since the day he walked back into my life 5 years ago!"

"But your not letting him explain himself-" "Your on his side." "No, I'm not. I just, I like Troy, and his right for you.. his His the best choice for you..." she bit her lip, "Listen, I..I just don't wanna be with him.. people split up, they go their seperate ways-" "Yes, but you two have kids together, there's a special bond there.." Gabriella stayed silent. "Look, you can do whatever you want, you can divorce Troy, or whatever, but It's not right to keep those two little girs away from him.. there his kids too Gabriella.." Gabriella sighed, "okay, I'll talk to him."

Matthew nodded, "I'm going to see how Haylie's doing..." Gabriella nodded, sitting on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest. Yes, she had to admit, Matthew had a point, but...Troy lied to her. Laying her head on her knees, she let out a slow breath, this was all just...so confusing. Why did her dad show her that file in the first place?

"James.." Troy said, his voice shaking, "what-what do you hope to accomplish by pointing a gun at me?" James growled, "why don't you shut up and drive..." the car rode down a narrow road, a silence filled the car. Charlie whimpered softly in the backseat-afraid to say a word. Troy gulped, "what do you want?" James scooted closer, grabbing Troy's throat and poking the gun in his stomach, "I want...Gabriella...I want her like I wanted her mother and I want you out of the picture-my previous attempts failed...getting you arrested failed-" "you-ack!" James squeezed his throat and the car swerved. "I figured you getting in a car accident would be the next best thing."

"Daddy..." Charlie whimpered, "Daddy I'm scared." Troy gulped, James hand tightening on his throat. "Now...Bolton, what your going to do is sit here while your daughter is in the backseat ...and you cannot move from this seat." Troy felt his throat begin to ache from the pressure James was applying to it. "James..James, we can-we can talk about this-" "No, you are going to be dead...and your daughter?" James chuckled sadistically, "well we'll see the damage soon, cause the pole is coming up right now."

Troy whipped the car pass the pole landing on the side of the road. Charli bit her lip holding on tightly to her seatbelt. Troy bit his lip, "I don't want you near Gabriella.. understood?" James smirked, taking the gun and putting it under his throat. "whose gonna stop me, whose gonna warn her? you?" he chuckled, "Please, she hates you, after all, since she found out about your little record-" Troy glared at him, "YOU!" he narrowed his eyes. James laughed, "yes, it was me who gave her the file." Troy pushed him out the car, and shut the door and driving off quickly. "That Asshole." he muttered.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy parked outside the hospital, and grabbed charli's hand, "Come on baby girl." he held on tightly to her hand rushing inside the hospital, meeting up with matthew and Gabriella upfront. Gabriella hugged Charli, "Oh sweetie, don't ever scare me like that again.." Charli hugged her back, "me sorry mommy." Troy bit his lip, Matthew noticed, "Hey, I'll take Charli up to Haylie's room." Charli grabbed a hold on Matthew's hand leaving. Gabriella looked at him, "Can we talk-" "Oh, Gabriella wants to talk now, no thanks doll face." he turned around to walk away, but she grabbed his arm, "Please.. talk to me.. please I'm ready to listen.." he chuckled, "Really? you never wanna listen Gabriella, so what makes you think your-" he could finish his sentence cause Gabriella crashed her lips onto his.

She pulled away, "Just talk to me.. please." Troy bit his lip, "Do you wanna take a walk?" Gabriella nodded. they walked around the big hospital. "Now, please, I wanna know why you didn't tell me about your record?" Troy sighed, "Brie.. I.. I was afraid of what you would think of me..I didn't want you to hate me." Gabriella sighed, "You hurt me Troy.. you hurt me so bad by lying to me.. I would of been upset about the record, but I got over it-" "But-" she interupted him, "what upsets me the most is that you lied to me for the last 5 years about it.. it's like.. everything you said to me was a lie.." tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I.. I couldn't believe you would lie to me about it.. I..I just couldn't understand why.." Troy stayed silent, biting his lower lip, "And then you said that it would of been a better idea, if we never met-" Troy cupped her cheek, "Oh baby, I didn't mean that, I.. I was just mad." she pulled away, sniffling up her tears, "But still.. It hurt me.. and.. I don't know if I am able to trust you about anything..." tears roll down her cheeks, "I'm not even sure if it's true if you ever loved me... If.. If I was just some way to use me for love and shelter.."

Troy cupped her cheek, trying hard not to swallow because of James squeezing his throat so hard. "Brie...I always will love you, I never stopped loving you...even when-when we were apart those three years." Gabriella sniffled, "but-" Troy leaned his forehead on hers, pressing his lips chastely to hers, "Brie...you should be kissed everyday, every second, every minute." "Troy...it sounds like your saying Goodbye." Troy chuckled, "no...I'm not...I just missed you." They were by the doors of the hospital now, and neither of them noticed that they had slid open to reveal a grungy, dirty, angry James aiming a gun at Troy...until the gun he was holding went off, and Troy was lying on the floor.

Troy groaned, "Ah..." his hands going to his ribs, Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy..?" his lips were quivering as he lifted his hands to see the smeared blood on his fingers. Gabriella held in a scream, "Troy...no, no...no!" he fell to the ground. She looked up at a smirking James, tears brimming her eyes, "you...no, you stay away from us!" James chuckled, saying nothing but waving kindly at her and turning to leave. "Brie..." Troy whispered, barely audible. Gabriella turned her head to him, he grabbed her hand, "Brie...stay with me..stay with me."

Gabriella held onto his hand tightly, "I will.. I promise.." she whispered bringing his hand to her lips and kissing his knuckles gently. "Doctor! I need a Doctor! please!" she yelled, tears rollind down her cheeks. "Please, Somebody, Help Me! please! Help!" she cried out. Nurses and Doctors rushed over to her, "Come on sweetie, We'll take care of him-" "No, I can't leave him! I can't leave him!" she held onto him. Troy held her close, playing with her curls. "Brie..." he whispered. The doctor looked at Gabriella, "You need to let us take care of him.." Gabriell held onto Troy's hand, "I love you."

he smiled, "I love you too." she cried, "please.. come back to me.." They took him away, and Gabriella sat on the chair and began sobbing her eyes out. she wish this didn't happen. she wished all of this never happened.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy woke up, a few hours later, his side was hurting. he groaned. laying back on the pillow and rubbing his face. Gabriella walked in. "hey, your awake." she smiled. Troy looked at her smiling, "Hey Brie.." she smiled sitting down next to him, holding his hand. "you took a pretty good hit.." he chuckled, "yeah I say so.." she giggled, "So I'm thinking, since were back together, Matthew can take the girls out for one day when you get out of here, and we can have a romantic dinner, a midnight swim, and a little bit of leap frog in our bedroom afterwards for dessert?"

Troy smiled, grasping her hand, "I like the sound of that." Gabriella smiled, "Troy..." she said, "The doctors...they said that there were signs of strangulation on your neck...what happened?" Troy swallowed for the first time, and it hurt, but ...he laid his head on the pillow. "Brie,...it was your dad." Gabriella's breath caught, "Troy-" "I just am really glad that I didn't let him win-and I'll never let him win."

Gabriella grabbed his hand, and sighed, "Troy, where is he now?" Troy sighed, "I don't know Brie..I don't know." she sighed, "We need to keep him away from the girls." he nodded, "Maybe we should get the girls and check out and go home." Gabriella nodded pecking his lips, "I think that's a good idea."


End file.
